


Отдам в хорошие руки

by Arissu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, NC-21, OOC, Даркфик, Изнасилование, Инцест, Слэш (яой), ангст, групповой секс, драма, мужская беременность, насилие, нецензурная лексика, психология, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Власть развращает, абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно… А сможем ли мы удержаться, если тот, к кому прикипело твое сердце с первого взгляда, оттолкнет тебя тогда, когда окажется в полной твоей власти?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: Смерть одного из героев, насилие, изнасилование, пытки, инцест, полный ООС, АУ, маты, возможный МПРЕГ, и все, что сможет представить ваша фантазия при виде циферки НЦ-21 и жанра Ангст.  
> Предупреждение 2:Автор ни разу не психолог, хоть и пыталась когда-то поступать.
> 
> Так получилось, что я прочитала удивительно грамотно написанный фанфик жанра Ангст, и мне захотелось почитать еще чего-нибудь такого же. Я оставила эту заявку в двух местах, и забыла о ней. Но потом у меня начался период абсолютной "чернухи" и депрессняка, и я вспомнила о ней. Не желая трепать нервы своим близким, я оторвалась на несчастных героях. Мне было "интересно" писать не графические подробности пыток, а психологию возможного развития. Правда, уже к концу фанфика моя личная ситуация выправилась, поэтому фанфик я дописывала уже из упрямства.  
> Больше я ничего такого не писала, и писать не буду.
> 
> Чтобы все наши беды можно было выплеснуть на бумагу, не оставляя их себе.

\- Что?!

\- Не кричи. Я тебя не для этого позвал. Кха-ххха…

\- Так и я мог не приходить. 

\- А что ж пришел? Молчишь? Вот и молчи, щенок. Я стар, очень стар, и мой срок уже подошел. Я не собираюсь бегать от Смерти, как некоторые. У меня есть ошибки, но я готов за них ответить. Однако, у меня здесь остались некоторые долги, не отдав которых, мне нет дороги за Грань. И ты – один из таких долгов.

\- Ах, я до-о-олг…

\- Помолчи. Ххх-хххх… Не перебивай старших. Оглянись, что ты видишь? Да не у меня в спальне, дурак! Что ты видишь вокруг себя? Молчишь? А я скажу – вырожденцев. В погоне за чистой кровью погибло столько Родов! Тех, кто еще хоть что-то может, можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Твоя мать была зациклена на своем увлечении, но главное она сделала – дала своему Роду сильного потомка. Хоть ты и довольно уродлив, но ты силен и умен, а это искупает все твои недостатки. Именно поэтому я тебя и позвал – я собираюсь сделать тебя своим Наследником.

\- Наследником? А я этого просил? Да и приму ли, после стольких лет? Может, я предпочту прервать гнилую ветвь, чем продолжать твой Род, старик? Где ты был, когда мы с мамой умирали от голода, холода и побоев? Где? Ты был здесь, спал на шелке, ел с золота и не помнил, что у тебя есть дочь и внук. Так почему я сейчас должен тебе что-то?

\- Кхххха-хххха… Зубы показываешь? Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо… Значит, ты не тряпка, и ты сумеешь еще себя показать. Я отрекся от нее, но из Рода не изгнал и с Гобелена не выжигал. Когда она ходила тяжелая тобой, я давал ей всю силу, что мог. Ты кровь от крови, плоть от плоти моего Рода, моей Силы. Я Глава твой, и у тебя нет воли своей. Я скажу – ты сделаешь. И у тебя нет права голоса в моем решении. Властью своей Главы Рода, Силой своей Главы Рода, я называю тебя потомком своим, и называю тебя Наследником Рода своего. Да будет по слову моему!

После этих слов лежащего на огромной постели старика, больше похожего на высохшую мумию и молодого человека, стоящего в изножье кровати, окутало сияние. Вокруг старика оно было серым с черным вкраплениями, а вот вокруг парня… Золотые всполохи, черные ленты, алые разводы, изумрудные искры, серебряная пыльца… Все это разноцветье кружило вокруг него маленьким смерчем, закручиваясь с каждой секундой все быстрее и быстрее. Видимо, не все так просто с ними было, так как юноша с хриплым стоном сначала рухнул на колени, а потом вообще уткнулся лбом в толстый ковер, судорожно цепляясь за него пальцами. Эта цветовая феерия длилась минут пять, но для него прошла целая вечность. Воцарившуюся тишину нарушало только тяжелое дыхание старика, который иногда начинал задыхаться и кашлять, и судорожными всхлипывающими вздохами парня, который все никак не мог встать на подгибающиеся ноги. Только минут двадцать спустя он смог выпрямится, но все равно ему приходилось опираться на спинку кровати. Только после этого старик опять заговорил.

\- Ну что? Ххххх-ххххх… Не нужно тебе, значит, мое наследство? Да? А что насчет этого? А? Ты сам-то ощутил, сколько всего с тебя сняла сила Наследника? Такой молодой, а уже столько врагов.

\- Ты… Что это было?

\- А это – нейтрализация блоков, зелий и заклятий на твоей силе, памяти и возможностях. Имей в виду – если ты еще раз допустишь подобное, то справляться придется самому, во второй раз такого не получится. И прими совет старика: не говори никому, где ты был, у кого, и о чем шла речь. Не демонстрируй всей своей силы. Пусть все будет так, как было. Лишний козырь тебе не помешает. Хоть что-то моя непутевая дочь сделала как надо. А теперь пошел вон, я сделал все, и теперь буду умирать.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Авада Кедавра!

\- НЕТ!!!

\- Гарри Поттер… Мальчик-Который-Выжил… Ты видишь, кем я стал по твоей вине? Но ничего, еще чуть-чуть, и наш с тобой затянувшийся спор будет решен. Петтигрю!

\- Д-д-да, Мой Господин?

\- Начинай!

И тут привязанный к надгробию в виде креста черноволосый подросток лет четырнадцати резко обмяк в своих путах.

\- Поттер? Ты там не умер от страха? Хвост, посмотри, что с ним!

Стоило только потеющему полному мужчине с неприятной внешностью подойти к мальчику, как тот резко поднял голову. Названный Хвостом едва не взвизгнул от испуга – ярко-зеленые глаза, чей необычный цвет не могли спрятать даже круглые очки, были черными и пустыми. Еще больше мужчина испугался, когда подросток заговорил с совсем другими интонациями. Казалось, что у него изменился даже голос.

\- Милорд? Это вы?

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка… Хвост, поднеси меня ближе – это уже становится интересным. Поттер?

\- Милорд, у меня мало времени. Старик регулярно проверяет пустую голову этого балбеса, и может заметить вкладку, которую я замкнул на Петтигрю, Мой лорд и Мальчик-который-Выжил. Я исследовал тот дневник, что Люциус подкинул рыжей Уизли на ее втором курсе. Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы понять, что это такое. Кресстраж. Я не ошибся? Ладно, думаю, что нет. Библиотека Принцев огромна, она ничем не уступает библиотеке Малфоев и Блэков. Соединить разорванное можно несколькими способами: зелье, ритуал и Зов. На Зов у вас еще нет сил, на ритуал у вас не хватает членов вашего Внутреннего Круга, остается зелье. И именно здесь вы только что едва не ошиблись. У вас с Поттером связь, которая соединяет вас крепче любых уз. Хвост, я не думаю, что ошибся и здесь, он никудышный зельевар. Кость отца – это верно. Кровь врага, взятая насильно – это ошибка. Врага – значит, взятого в бою, из перерезанного горла, плоть слуги, отданная добровольно – еще одна ошибка. Хвост отдаст вам свою плоть, но сделает это из страха, а надо – от всего сердца и с радостью. Мой совет: зелье пусть готовит Люциус, он справится с этим намного лучше, но не вздумайте просить его отдать вам хоть кусочек кожи – рискуете попрощаться со своим существованием насовсем. Кровь врага – убейте Грюма или Шеклбота, хотя подойдет любой, кто сопротивляется, зелье будет сильным. Плоть слуги… Здесь самый оптимальный вариант – Беллатрикс. Из-за вашей связи с Поттером зелье получится обратным, и вы возродитесь… неправильно…

Так же неожиданно, как заговорил, подросток вновь обмяк.

\- Даже так… - удивленно протянул сверток на руках Хвоста. – Однако, Северус меня не разочаровал. Я-то думал, что мой зельевар меня предал… Что ж, поверим ему. Хвост, оглуши мальчишку, свяжи его, а второго отправь назад. Мы возвращаемся в убежище.

* * *

«Убийство на Тремудром Турнире!!! Что это – халатность или злой умысел?!»

«Убийца или жертва? Кто он, Мальчик-Который-Выжил?»

«Пропавший три месяца назад Гарри Поттер до сих пор не найден! Министерство все больше уверяется, что мистер Поттер и есть убийца своего соперника по Турниру Седрика Диггори!»

«Кто помог сбежать Беллатрикс Лестрейндж!?»

* * *

\- Кость отца, лежащая в могиле! 

С этими словами высокий светловолосый мужчина с очень красивым лицом серебристыми глазами бросил в бурлящий котел кость. Жидкость забулькала.

\- Кровь врага, взятая насильно! 

Из довольно объемной колбы в котел полилась алая жидкость. Теперь содержимое стало гладким, как стекло.

\- Плоть слуги, отданная добровольно! 

Черноволосая женщина с безумными глазами, все это время стоящая рядом с едва ли не радостным взвизгом одним движением отсекла себе левую руку кинжалом. Отрубленная конечность плюхнулась в котел, чье содержимое сразу же опять начало бурлить, и через его края потек туман, всего за минуту скрыв ноги присутствующих по щиколотку.

\- Милорд, вы уверены? – выказал свои сомнения блондин.

\- До что ты все задаешь свои вопросы! Господин не может ошибаться! – несмотря на потерянную конечность, женщина стала, как будто еще энергичнее. Одним движением выхватив из рук трясущегося Хвоста сверток, она осторожно опустила его в котел. Правда, ей для этого пришлось довольно неудобно изогнуться – одна рука осталась, все-таки.

Двое мужчин во все глаза смотрели на котел, зябко поеживаясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. Все то же кладбище, что и четыре месяца назад, готическая церквушка, тишина и пустота вокруг. Только женщина таких сомнений не испытывала: она ждала своего Господина. И ее ожидания были вознаграждены – жидкость в котле забурлила с такой силой, что стала выплескиваться за края, и из середины стала медленно подниматься человеческая фигура. Спустя две минуты она перешагнула через край, и стало видно, что это обнаженный мужчина ростом примерно 185-187 см и великолепной фигурой, черноволосый, и с глазами вишневого цвета. Отойдя на несколько метров от опрокинувшейся емкости, он, нисколько не стесняясь присутствующих, с удовольствием потянулся.

\- Хорош-ш-шо… А Северус не обманул… Что ж, я потом подумаю, чем вознаградить его за верность. А пока… - пристальный взгляд оббежал невозмутимого блондина, трясущегося Хвоста и женщину с безумной улыбкой.

\- Милорд… - привлек его внимание тихий вопросительный возглас блондина.

\- Люциус?

\- Вот, прошу вас. – Лорд Малфой извлек из кармана сверток, увеличил его и протянул Господину.

\- Предусмотрителен, как всегда, - хмыкнул на это мужчина, развернув его. Натянув нижнее белье, он присел на ближайшее надгробие, одеваясь дальше. 

\- А теперь… Подойди ко мне, Белла. 

Женщина скользнула к Хозяину, опустившись на колени возле его ног и преданно заглядывая в глаза. 

\- Ну-ну, встань. Я ценю преданность, тем более, выказанную столь… явно. Протяни мне руку… другую. 

Женщина протянула окровавленную культю. Не выказав ни малейшей брезгливости, мужчина левой рукой взял этот обрубок, а правой извлек из наручных ножен на запястье левой волшебную палочку, найденную в свертке с одеждой. Тихо что-то прошипев, он прикоснулся кончиком к срезу, который сразу засеребрился и потек вниз, приобретая форму руки. Всего несколько секунд, и на месте отрубленной руки была серебряная.

\- Вот так. Не могу же я позволить столь прекрасной женщине быть увечной? Кстати, по твоему желанию она может становиться как настоящая. 

\- О, Милорд!!! Благодарю Вас!!! 

\- А теперь… Люциус, будет лучше, если мы покинем столь негостеприимное место, и вернемся в твой дом. Ты не возражаешь? Заодно решим, наконец, судьбу твоего невольного гостя.

\- Что вы, Милорд. Я рад оказанной мне чести.

* * *

\- Гарри, Гарри, Гарри… Столь строптив, упрям, невежлив и недальновиден… Сколько ты уже здесь? Три? Четыре месяца? Будь твои друзья действительно таковыми, ты бы уже давно был свободен. Но ты все еще здесь. Тебя никто не ищет, потому что ты перестал быть нужен. Министерство объявило тебя в розыск как убийцу мистера Диггори, Дамблдор пытается объявить тебя мучеником и получить доступ к сейфам твоего Рода. Твоя подружка и рыжий приятель теперь встречаются, уже позабыв о тебе. И только ты хранишь свою глупую верность и свои идеалы. Во имя чего? Ответь мне, мне это чисто по-человечески интересно.

\- По-человечески?! Для этого надо быть человеком, а ты чудовище! Монстр, который питается чужими болью, кровью и страхом! Тебе меня не переубедить! Пусть я умру, но Свет тебе никогда не покорится! И тебе не победить! Пусть тебе лижет сапоги Малфой – это неудивительно, учитывая, что его сын хорек, который ничего не может без своих громил. Хвост предатель, который предал друзей, он предаст и тебя. А Лестрейндж – припадочная сумасшедшая, по которой сразу видно, кто и что ее хозяин!

\- Гарри, Гарри… Все так же пылок, упрям и глуп. Что ж, наслаждайся покоем, пока есть возможность. У меня есть некоторые дела, требующие моего внимания, но потом, когда я немного освобожусь… Для твоего же блага надеюсь, что ты одумаешься, и примешь верное решение.

\- Никогда!!! Я не боюсь смерти, мне нечего терять, благодаря тебе. И склонить перед тобой голову означает предать память моих убитых родителей, мою гордость, мою честь. Предать Седрика, Сириуса, предать Рона и Гермиону, которая благодаря таким, как ты, считается человеком второго сорта. Никогда. 

\- Жаль. Но это твой выбор. Потом я еще раз спрошу тебя, но это будет твой последний шанс.

* * *

\- Милорд, а почему вы…?

\- Ну же, Люц! С чего такие церемонии? 

\- Я устал. Это были очень, очень, очень долгие и насыщенные три года.

\- Я тоже несколько подустал. Но результат того стоил.

\- Так все же – почему…?

\- Старик. Он знает, что я вернулся, но без доказательств ничего не может сделать. Ему верят только немногие. Если он заявит обо мне вслух, его репутация может быть подорвана, ибо обыватели не любят, когда кто-то угрожает их налаженной жизни. Министерство в лице Фаджа такого шанса не упустит. Мне невыгодно слишком явно проявлять себя. Но все ключевые посты теперь наши и в Аврорате, и в Министерстве. Конечно, есть личности, тот же Шеклбот, которые желательно видеть или в наших рядах, или в могиле, но без Грюма - это свора без вожака. У нового Главы Аврората пока нет того авторитета и власти, что у старого аврора.

\- Том…

\- М?

\- А что делать с…

\- Вот же та еще заноза! В какой-то мере он прав. Его смерть сразу ощутят – слишком уж силен парень даже со всеми ограничителями, что навесил на него старик. Но она мне невыгодна. Заниматься им самому… неохота. Как-то не по должности. Кто он, и кто я. Слушай, Люциус, сколько там твоему сыну лет?

\- Через три месяца восемнадцать. А что?

\- Если за него возьмусь я, то это не даст результат – он действительно умрет, но не сдастся. То же самое относится и к любому из нас. А вот Драко… Школьный враг, у которого есть полная и абсолютная власть над ним… Как думаешь, твой сын согласится? Как раз будет ему подарок к окончанию школы.

\- Милорд… Вы уверены? У Драко и Поттера… долгая история отношений. А у моего сына только внешность Малфоев. Темперамент ему достался Блэковский.

\- Тем лучше. Я не стану ограничивать его в действиях. 

\- А если он… перестарается?

\- Что ж… Значит – не судьба.

* * *

\- Ну же, Поттер, старайся, соси лучше, и может, я сниму заклинание! Напрасно, ох, напрасно ты оттолкнул мою руку, предпочтя мне этого рыжего! Да-а-а! Вот так! Старайся, тебе все еще есть, к чему стремится.

Низкий долгий стон, сдавленный кашель.

\- Все никак не научишься глотать, шрамоголовый? Ладно, я сегодня добрый, обойдемся только минетом. Фините Инкантатем! 

После этого заклинания черноволосый парень, покрытый ссадинами, синяками, порезами и кровью осел в глубоком обмороке. В нем с трудом можно было узнать того, кто был на кладбище почти три года назад. Довольно сильно подросший, так как до того, как его отдали в руки Драко Малфоя, Наследника Рода Малфоев, с ним ничего не делали. Регулярное питание, мягкая постель, размеренная жизнь без приключений и потрясений, и даже книги, которые время от времени появлялись вместе с едой, сказались на нем самым благотворным образом. Все изменилось три месяца назад, когда он плюнул под ноги Волдеморту, пришедшего задать тот самый вопрос в последний раз. И для него наступил ад. Зелья, пытки, заклинания… Насилие. 

Малфой оказался не просто хорьком. Он оказался озабоченным хорьком, для которого чем больше боли испытывал Гарри, тем слаще была разрядка. Кроме белобрысого чудовища больше никто не приходил на нижние уровни подземелий, куда его оттащили по приказу Малфоя-младшего из довольно комфортабельной камеры (скорее даже – комнаты) на верхних уровнях. В первые дни он еще держался, отсчитывая дни, но потом боль и унижение сделали свое дело. Ему все труднее было сосредоточиться, все больше и больше требовалось сил смотреть прямо в глаза своему мучителю. А на того этот взгляд действовал как красная тряпка на быка. В последнее время все сильнее хотелось сдаться, остановив тем самым этот кошмар. Противились только остатки гордости, противно царапающие измученные тело и разум: «Это же Хорек!»

Только спустя три часа тело на охапке свежей соломы пошевелилось. Сегодня оказалось… слишком. Утром, вместо того, чтобы покорно принять в свое тело очередную игрушку больного мозга Хорька, Гарри затеял драку. Куда ему, измученному болью и ослабленному пытками тягаться со здоровым магом? Итогом стало пыточное заклинание, наложенное на него Малфоем – такое ощущение, что каждая его косточка вибрирует. Не больно, но это ощущение уже через несколько минут стало сводить его с ума. А белобрысая тварь только сидела в наколдованном кресле и с улыбкой наблюдала, как он корчится, пытаясь найти способ, избавится от этой вибрации. Через три часа он был готов на все, даже на добровольное отсасывание, лишь прекратить это.  
Свернувшись тугим клубком, не замечая, как по щекам текут слезы поражения, Гарри принял решение.

Только слабость Поттера и хорошая реакция Малфоя уберегли последнего от увечья – оскопления. Уже занеся руку над залитым кровью лицом своего бывшего школьного врага, Драко увидел глаза Поттера – все такой же мятежный непокорный взгляд, что и в самый первый раз. Он не сдался. И не сломлен. Медленно опустив руку, раздувая ноздри породистого носа, Драко долгие мгновения смотрел в эти зеленые глаза, чуть щурившиеся из-за близорукости. Очки он сломал первым делом. Развернувшись на каблуках, Малфой проследовал к двери, и только там обернулся.

\- Зря.

Оставшись один, Гарри едва не завыл. Его план, такой простой, такой надежный – не получилось. Он так надеялся, что в порыве гнева и боли Малфой его убьет! А что будет теперь, одним небесам ведомо. Но то безумие, что он увидел даже без очков в глазах хорька, легкой смерти ему не обещало.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Милорд!! Пожалуйста! Молю вас!!!

\- Северус? Что случилось? Что с тобой?

\- Милорд, пожалуйста!

\- Так, встань с колен, сядь в кресло, выпей и внятно объясни мне причину своей истерики. Я просто не понимаю, о чем ты просишь.

\- Милорд, на втором курсе Поттера укусил василиск и поплакал над раной феникс. После этого его кровь приобрела настолько необычные свойства. Но исследовать мне их не дали. Дамблдор этого не допустил. Сейчас, когда появилось немного времени, я попросил крови маль… Гарри у Драко. О, Мерлин, Милорд!! Я забыл! Это было сделано ради их безопасности, но я забыл! И теперь… Не было вражды. Я не просто встречался с Джеймсом Поттером, не просто с ним спал, я был с ним магически обручен. Сам, не волей своего деда. Я любил его! А он любил меня. Нас… Нам повезло, но в самый неподходящий для этого момент – Джеймс забеременел. А Дамблдор как раз начал собирать свой Орден, и Джейми был первым кандидатом. Отказаться – значит, поставить его жизнь под угрозу. Тогда мы нашли выход. Лили. Она не любила Джеймса, но дружила с ним. Как и со мной. Она знала о нас, знала и о том, что ей ничего не светит из-за ее происхождения. Поэтому она не колебалась. Она выходит замуж за Джеймса магическим браком, мы закрепляем свою связь с ним, а она вынашивает нашего ребенка, как партнера ее мужа. Тем самым приобретая силы, возможности и статус. Тем самым у него два отца и мать. Именно поэтому она смогла поставить Защиту Крови – ее статус ей это позволял. Милорд, я исследовал кровь Гарри, которую мне дал Драко. Обнаружив там скрытую линию, я заинтересовался, что это, и увидел свою собственную кровь. Вы знаете, я хороший Легиллимент, для меня не составило труда найти заблокированный участок памяти. Пожалуйста, я молю вас, отдайте мне Гарри. Я сам буду отвечать за его лояльность и послушание!

\- Вот же ж…!!! – у лорда Гонта не нашлось слов. – Мордред тебя забери, Северус! Что тебе мешало провести эту гребаную проверку раньше?! Ты бы избавил меня от стольких проблем! Так, идем к Драко, надеюсь, он еще его не угробил!

Двое мужчин стремительно спускались в подземелья. Драко они обнаружили после некоторых поисков: в одном из не слишком больших залов, неизвестно зачем построенных на самом нижнем уровне. Голые стены, редкие факелы, мозаика на полу, показывающая малоаппетитные картины и одинокое наколдованное кресло, в котором с ногами сидел Наследник Малфоев и, уставившись неподвижным взглядом в дальний угол, что-то едва слышно мурлыкал себе под нос.

\- Драко? Где Поттер?

\- Милорд? – Малфой будто очнулся от транса.

\- Где Поттер?

\- Вы его забираете?

\- Да. Он оказался сыном Северуса. Где…?

После известия о родстве с крестным, Драко как-то странно дернулся и уставился широко распахнутыми глазами на магов.

\- Сыном… Крестного…?

\- Драко, не выводи меня из себя. Где? Поттер?

Пару раз качнувшись, Драко медленно спустил ноги на пол, и так же медленно прошел в тот угол, в который смотрел до прихода взрослых.   
Остановившись в центре жуткой картины, он широко улыбнулся и ткнул пальцем себе под ноги:

\- Здесь.

\- Где? – переспросил Снейп. Но Волдеморт оказался догадливее.

\- Открывай.

Сделав шаг в сторону, Драко опустился на одно колено и поочередно прикоснулся к нескольким плиткам пола, что-то негромко прошептав. Как только отзвучал последний звук, картина пришла в движение: плиты стали сдвигаться в стороны и вниз, открывая взгляду углубление в полу, похожее на могилу. Которая не была пустой. В ней лежало окровавленное тело, еще недавно бывшее Гарри Поттером. А теперь это был просто кусок мяса, покрытый кровью и не только. Белели осколки костей на руках, которыми парень бил в крышку своего гроба; белела кость черепа под содранной кожей, когда он пытался разбить себе голову, но не получалось из-за чересчур маленького свободного пространства. И седина. Еще несколько дней назад черные, как вороново крыло, хоть и довольно грязные волосы, теперь были белее снега. Рухнув на колени, Снейп первым делом попытался нащупать пульс. С трудом, но ему удалось поймать дрожащими пальцами почти незаметные пульсации. После этого из складок мантии были извлечены три флакончика и влиты в безвольно открытый рот. Только потом тело Поттера было зафиксировано медзаклинанием и поднято в воздух. Даже не оглянувшись, Снейп как можно быстрее двинулся назад – счет пошел на минуты. Волдеморт двинулся следом, оставив Драко в одиночестве. Встретив на полпути Люциуса, у которого от вида процессии удивленно округлились глаза, Гонт заметил своему любовнику:

\- Люциус, я, конечно, знал, что вас хорошая фантазия. Но чтобы настолько? Твой сын не виноват, я сам отдал ему Поттера, но сейчас его лучше держать подальше от Северуса. Поттер оказался его ребенком.

После этих слов блондин побледнел.

\- А Драко…? Драко это знает?

\- Ну да, – недоуменно пожал плечами Волдеморт. – Я ему это сказал.

\- Где он? – еще больше встревожился Люциус.

\- Там остался, – качнул головой назад Лорд. – В зале с могилой.

Больше не говоря ни слова, Малфой устремился вниз. Его подозрения оправдались: Драко лежал ничком на краю саркофага, в котором предыдущие поколения Рода частенько заживо хоронили неверных жен. В первое мгновение мужчине показалось, что сын без сознания, но потом… Драко опускал руку вниз, туда, где возле изголовья было больше всего крови, а потом принимался вылизывать с урчанием испачканную ладонь.

\- Драко, – тихо позвал мужчина. Сын оторвался от своего занятия, устремив на мужчину серебряные глаза без малейших признаков рассудка.

\- Драко, он не умер. Он жив. Но ему требуется помощь. Пойдем, сын. 

Вот так, тихим голосом уговаривая, убеждая, мужчина вывел своего сына из подземелий. А в доме начались некоторые трудности. Драко как веревкой потянуло к комнатам, в которые унес Поттера Снейп. Малфой сумел остановить Драко только возле самых дверей.

\- Драко, пойми! Там не только Гарри, но и твой крестный, которому Поттер сын. А ты – виновник того состояния, в котором он находится сейчас. И вместо одного пациента нам придется выхаживать двух, так как Северусом сейчас движут эмоции. Подожди. Совсем чуть-чуть подожди. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока я не поговорю с ним.

* * *

Зайдя ночью в спальню, в которой лежал Поттер, Лорд увидел того, кого и ожидал – Драко. Но вот его поведение… Он не сидел в кресле, как в подземелье, не подпирал стенку, не сидел на постели… Он кружил. Мягкими, стелющимися шагами он описывал широкие круги по окружности комнаты, не сводя глаз с постели. Услышав, как открывается дверь, он резко повернул голову на звук, «обрадовав» Риддла тем самым взглядом, который так напугал в подземелье Люциуса. Увидев вошедшего, и тут же потеряв к нему всякий интерес, Драко возобновил свое медленное кружение.

\- Драко. Я почему-то не удивлен. Северус готовит зелья для сына, твой отец лихорадочно роется в библиотеке и едва не рычит на меня, остаешься только ты. Что происходит? Слишком необычна ваша общая реакция, и особенно твоя.

\- Вы его чувствуете? – Драко не стал играть в молчанку.

\- Чувствую?

\- Огонь. Я это сразу почувствовал, еще у мадам Малкин. Нам было-то всего по одиннадцать, а мне уже хотелось, что бы этот огонь был только моим. Я не знал тогда, кто это, иначе бы не совершил тех ошибок. Но прошлого не вернуть. Я хотел, я так хотел стать ему другом! Что бы он был только моим. Чтобы только на меня смотрели его глаза, чтобы только мне принадлежали его мысли, чтобы только мне он доверял. Чтобы только я мог греться в его огне. А он меня оттолкнул. Вот так, просто, взял – и оттолкнул, предпочтя мне грязнокровку и предателя Крови. Он хотел войны? Я дал ему ее. Он хотел вражды? Я дал ему ее. А взамен я всего лишь хотел его тепла, того огня, что грел, что обжигал, не обжигая только меня. Чем старше мы становились, тем… Я хотел, и сам не знал, чего хочу. А потом понял. Хочу не только его доверия, мыслей, взгляда. Я хотел его прикосновений, его поцелуев. Я хотел ласкать его, сжимать в своих объятьях, просыпаться с ним. А он смотрел на меня своими глазищами, и улыбался. Улыбался всем, кроме меня. Когда вы отдали его мне, я сорвался. Я пытался получить его добром, но он не захотел. И тогда… Тогда я взял его силой. Но этого оказалось мало. Я владел им, но он не принадлежал мне. Я ломал его, но больно было мне. А потом… А потом оказалось, что он – сын моего крестного.

\- Что это изменило? – Лорд был впечатлен этой страстью.

\- А вы не знаете? – с кривой улыбкой искоса взглянул на него Малфой-младший так, что Лорду стало не по себе. – В свое время мой отец и мой крестный заключили магический сговор. Еще не помолвку, но уже договорились о браке и подкрепили его магией. Если магический потенциал их детей совпадет более, чем на 60%, то сговор автоматически становится помолвкой. 

\- Какой у вас процент совпадения? – сразу вник в ситуацию Волдеморт.

\- 97. Мы Истинные партнеры. 

\- Да еб вашу… - опять не смог сдержать эмоций мужчина. – Активация..?

\- Связь активирована. Я с ним не в плюй-камни играл. Причем, сразу по всем уровням: секс, кровь, магия, подчинение. 

\- Тогда почему ты не с ним там? Твое присутствие…

\- Мое присутствие… - перебил его Малфой. – Мое присутствие…

Остановившись, Драко сделал один осторожный шаг по направлению к кровати, второй, а на третьем фигура на постели захрипела, и начала судорожно дергать руками, как будто силясь поднять их и кого-то оттолкнуть. А когда Малфой-младший даже не шагнул еще раз, а просто качнулся вперед – Поттер аж дугой выгнулся. Но стоило только блондину вернуться за некую границу – и он тут же успокоился, вновь равномерно задышав, и так и не очнувшись. Что было неудивительно, учитывая все те зелья, что были в него влиты.

\- Теперь это мой огонь. Он греет только меня, дарит блаженство только мне. Каждый мой шаг к нему – это бездна удовольствия. Это тот самый маггловский рай, о котором они все говорят. И чем ближе, тем больше этого рая.

\- …?

\- А рая без ада нет, – с улыбкой, так напомнившей Лорду тетку этого парня, заявил Драко. – Чем ближе я к нему, чем большее счастье и удовольствие это для меня. Чем ближе я к нему, тем больше боли это для него. Моя магия тянется к моему Истинному, к моему обещанному мне. А его магия отторгает меня, боится меня, прячется от меня. Без него я уже не смогу, как и он без меня. Но быть вместе… Это рай для меня, и ад для него. И как быть дальше, я не знаю.


	4. Chapter 4

Странно. Он умер? Нет, он чувствует, как дрогнула рука в ответ на эту мысль. Значит… А может, все же умер? Мягко. Да, и, правда, мягко. А последнее – это… Нет! Нельзя! Туда нельзя! Как только в голове всплыл этот запрет, сердце перестало колотиться, как сумасшедшее, и он снова смог вздохнуть. Нельзя… Кто это? Он… он узнает его. Да! Это Он! ОН прикасается к нему, проводит прохладными пальцами по его лбу, скулам, спускается к подбородку. Ему хорошо? Да, ему хорошо. Ничего не болит. А значит, он должен выказать свою благодарность. Сухие губы размыкаются, и нежно прикасаются к прохладным пальцам, которые замерли, ощутив это движение. ОН не отдернулся! Потребовалось чудовищное усилие, но он смог поднять руку, и прижать ЕГО пальцы к губам. Ощутив их дрожь, он понял, что все делает правильно. Юркий язычок на пробу лизнул один из пальцев. ЕМУ хорошо? Он не знает, но раз руку не отдернули, то значит, все правильно. Поэтому он продолжил смелее: язык продолжил облизывать пальцы притянутой руки, а потом втянул один из них в рот и начал посасывать. Он все делал правильно, но почему ОН старается отнять у него свою руку?! Страх заставил его открыть глаза. Над ним нависала черная фигура, которую все никак не удавалось разглядеть. Звякнуло стекло, и он испуганно сжался – неужели он все-таки ошибся, и его теперь накажут? Сильная рука скользнула ему под голову и приподняла. Почувствовав у своих губ прохладное стекло, он умоляюще поднял глаза – за что?! Услышав над головой долгий выдох, он сжался – ОН рассердился! Или нет? Так как теперь к его губам прижималось не стекло, а теплые губы с горьковатым привкусом. С готовностью открыв свои, он почувствовал, как в его рот перетекает жидкость, чей вкус он и ощутил на ЕГО губах. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, как проглотить ее. Потом еще раз, и еще. Ему даже понравилось, и стало не так тревожно ожидать, какая боль придет после. ЕГО рот перестал его целовать, и теперь он выказывал ЕМУ свою покорность. Он плохо различал детали, поэтому больше полагался на ощущения. Однако держать глаза открытыми становилось все труднее и труднее, и через несколько минут он уже крепко спал.

* * *

\- Блядь!

\- Северус…

\- Милорд, ЭТО нормально?! И вообще – что это было?! Милорд…?

\- Чего-то такого я и ожидал…

\- Чего – такого?

\- Северус, ты – зельевар. Я признаю, что последние годы моя психика была… не в самом лучшем состоянии. Но именно поэтому я теперь и понимаю, что с твоим сыном. Вспомни – кто подошел к… саркофагу первым?

\- Я.

\- Вот именно. Драко приучил его к определенному циклу: боль, действие, облегчение. Какие зелья ты ему тогда дал?

\- Болеутоляющее, восстанавливающее и кроветворное.

\- Что и требовалось доказать. Был страх, боль и беспомощность. В том состоянии он действовал уже на бессознательном уровне, и произошло окончательное закрепление. Подойди первым Драко, и сейчас результат был бы таким же. Но… первым подошел ты.

\- Чего мне ожидать?

\- Ты уже сам видел. Окончательная фиксация пошла на тебя.

\- Милорд? Вы что, хотите мне сказать, что я должен буду спать с ним?!

\- Боль, действие, облегчение. Именно такой порядок.

\- Хоть что-то можно сделать?

\- Связь очень … жестко зафиксирована на боль и секс. Без нее у него не останется вообще никаких якорей. Проще всего будет, если мы найдем способ перекинуть ее на Драко, тем самым создав якорь и для него. Ты не сможешь дать ему то, что необходимо. Не в тех пропорциях.

 

* * *

 

Все еще мягко. И хорошо. Хорошо? Да, хорошо. А если… Он напряженно замер, прислушиваясь. Потом втянул носом воздух и тут же испуганно сжался: в воздухе витало ощущение того, другого, который… Нет, остановись! Нельзя! И он свернулся тугим клубком, стараясь стать как можно меньше: а вдруг его тогда не заметят?! Пролежав так до тех пор, пока бешеное сердцебиение не успокоилось, он осторожно шевельнул головой, пытаясь понять – больно будет прямо сейчас, или попозже? 

Но в комнате царила все та же тишина. Только тогда он понял, что находится в ней один. Но рисковать не стоило, и он стал осторожно, по сантиметру, распрямляться. Наказания за дерзость не последовало и теперь, поэтому он смело сел на мягкой постели и огляделся, сильно прищурившись. Облизав пересохшие от волнения губы, он ощутил на них горьковатый привкус, и едва не заурчал от удовольствия: хороший Хозяин, добрый Хозяин и прижал к губам уже свои пальцы, пытаясь задержать это ощущение удовольствия и ласки.

Осторожно сев, парень на кровати прищурил глаза и попытался оглядеться, насколько позволяло ему плохое зрение, но кроме смутных, расплывчатых силуэтов непонятно чего, разглядеть ничего не удалось. Поэтому Гарри глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул, и приготовился к ожиданию Хозяина, Боли, что придет вместе с ним, и Удовольствия, которое Он подарит ему после.

* * * 

\- Люциус, а как относится твоя жена к нашей связи? 

Сидя в уютном кресле и наслаждаясь редкими минутами отдыха, Лорд задал давно интересующий его вопрос.

\- Нормально она к ней относится, – спокойно пожал плечами на этот вопрос блондин.

\- Прямо-таки и нормально? – недоверчиво переспросил Волдеморт.

\- Мы с Нарси знаем друг друга очень давно, с самого детства. С тех же пор знаем и о некоторых привычках друг друга. Например, что она любит несколько иной тип мужчин, чем я. И что я с большим удовольствием делю постель с мужчинами, а не женщинами. У нас взаимовыгодный договор: она рожает мне Наследника, и потом мы живем, не мешая, но и не позоря друг друга. Насколько мне известно, ее нынешний любовник во Франции жгучий брюнет с карими глазами и фигурой, как у Макнейра. Даже поболее, наверное. Поэтому – нормально. 

Негромкий разговор прервала открывшаяся дверь и проскользнувшая внутрь тонкая фигура: Драко пока что рос только вверх, почти догнав в росте отца, но не успевая набрать соответствующий росту вес. Тихим голосом, не поднимая глаз, поздоровался с Лордом, и скромно примостился на краешке второго кресла.

Драко молчал, опустив голову, и что-то разглядывая у себя под ногами, Люциус и Лорд разглядывали его, раздумывая о своем и так до тех пор, пока минут через десять-пятнадцать в кабинет не вошел Снейп. Молча оглядев маленькое собрание, он сжал губы в практически невидимую полоску, обнаружив, что единственное свободное место осталось только в кресле рядом с Драко. Однако, не сказав ни слова, прошел к нему и спокойно, не выказывая больше никаких признаков недовольства, сел.

\- Северус. Что можешь сказать? 

Лорд сузил глаза и подался вперед, наблюдая за реакцией Драко. Сидевший в первые секунды спокойно, теперь он явно волновался. Чуть повернув голову, он сейчас как-то странно себя вел… Точно! Такое впечатление, будто Драко принюхивался. Видимо, впечатление было верным, так как теперь он, зажмурив глаза, осторожно, невесомыми движениями гладил рукав мантии Снейпа.

А сверху вниз на это движение смотрел непроницаемым взглядом Снейп. Не отдергиваясь, не комментируя, не высмеивая… Только сжатые в кулак ладони и побелевшая кожа вокруг рта выдавали, насколько неприятно ему это прикосновение. Но, вот кулаки разжались и осторожно перехватили гладящую его ладонь.

\- Драко. По…Гарри пока слаб. Очень слаб. И твое присутствие будет для него критичным. Ты меня понял? – И тут Малфой-младший поднял на зельевара глаза. – Видимо, нет.

Немного увеличенная радужка глаз не то, чтобы была уродлива, но ощущение нечеловеческого происхождения создавала. Так же, как и сияющий расплавленным тягучим серебром цвет. 

\- Та-а-ак. Драко, возьми, и запомни: если ты хотя просто ПЕРЕСТУПИШЬ порог его комнаты, то он умрет. Сразу. И спасти его будет невозможно. Ты понял? Только если я скажу МОЖНО, только тогда у тебя будет шанс. А пока я буду давать тебе его вещи. Теперь уходи. Нам надо обсудить, как исправит то, что ты натворил. 

Похоже, Драко последних слов уже не слышал: он прятал лицо в складках когда-то чистого, а сейчас испачканного подозрительными бурыми пятнами носового платка. То прятал, то начинал тереться об него щеками, то просто глубоко втягивал носом запах, который чувствовал только он.   
Видя полное отсутствие реакции, Люциус сам вывел сына в коридор, что-то шепча ему на ухо.   
Проводив их долгим взглядом, Снейп перевел свой все так же нечитаемый взгляд на Лорда.

\- Северус, ты еще долго будешь молчать?! – с некоторой долей раздражения воскликнул последний, когда Снейп перевел свой взгляд с него на дверь, за которой скрылись оба представителя Рода Малфой.

\- Мне необходимо задать несколько вопросов Люциусу. Без его ответов мои предположения будут бессмысленны, – последовал ровный, бесстрастный ответ.  
Не миновать бы зельевару Круциатуса, но ему повезло: Люциус вернулся в кабинет.

\- Все? Теперь все, кто тебе нужен, в сборе? Что там за вопросы у тебя? – недовольно воскликнул Лорд.

Но зельевар продолжал молчать. Вообще-то, с тех пор, как Поттера вытащили из саркофага, это был первый раз, когда Малфой и Волдеморт могли рассмотреть Снейпа так близко и в спокойной обстановке. До этого они видели его только урывками, и в состоянии, весьма далеком от уравновешенного. Вроде, все как обычно, но… И это «но» очень сильно беспокоило обоих. Что-то было не так.

\- Северус, я понимаю, насколько виновата перед тобой моя семья – мой сын и я. Я не уследил за Драко, не понял вовремя и упустил его, - осторожно подбирая слова, начал Люциус, не зная, как общаться со старым другом теперь. – И я понимаю, что простить такое невозможно, но у Драко есть оправдание такому поведению. Крохотное, запоздалое, и даже не оправдание, а всего лишь объяснение, но…

\- Оправдание? – вкрадчиво переспросил Снейп. – Оправдание? У меня оно тоже будет, если отравлю вас обоих: вы лишили меня сына и Наследника. Такое оправдание подойдет?

\- Северус, - предостерегающим тоном вмешался Лорд. – Я хочу узнать, что это за оправдание такое. И надеюсь, я больше не услышу, и тем более, не увижу воплощения угроз. По сути, здесь нет правых. Виноваты все. Люциус – что упустил и не заметил вовремя некоторых замашек и тяги своего сына, Драко – что позволил себе переступить черту, я – что пустил все на самотек, ты – что не позаботился о своем партнере, женщине и ребенке. Кстати, это и объясняет столь чудовищный откат, что отправил меня в небытие на столько лет. Нарушенное мной обещание моему же последователю, просившего за своих партнера и мать Наследника, и покушение на этого самого Наследника – совокупность всех действий и привела нас к нашим нынешним плачевным итогам. 

Дождавшись утвердительных кивков, Лорд велел Люциусу продолжать.

\- Дело в некоторой толике вейловской крови в нашем Роду. Ее слишком мало, чтобы пробудилось полноценное Наследие, однако и того, что есть, нам хватает. Внешность, обаяние, голос – по отдельности ничего такого, но вместе… Я не ждал проблем. Предполагалось, что Драко передастся только внешность, но его встреча в Косом с Поттером, когда им было одиннадцать, все изменила. Если помнишь условия сговора, при совместимости свыше 60%, помолвка становилась магическим обручением. Их совместимость оказалась практически стопроцентной, что и послужила катализатором. Но мальчишке успешно промыли мозги, и все стало так, как стало. На протяжении всех этих лет Драко имел постоянный зрительный, физический, и таким образом – и магический контакт со своим партнером. Еще бы пару лет, и они были бы вместе безо всякого принуждения с чьей-либо стороны. Их бы просто притянуло друг к другу. Но Гарри оказался здесь. Наши темницы – это не просто камеры, из которых трудно сбежать. Это еще и щиты, сквозь которые не пробивается ничего. Запах, звук, магия… Если помнишь, то когда Гарри захватили, им было почти пятнадцать. Время пробуждения гормонов и желание секса. А исчезновение Поттера из поля зрения и доступа именно в этот момент…

Люциус глубоко вздохнул и нервно провел рукой по волосам.

\- В тот период, когда контакт необходим, как воздух, партнер моего сына исчез. Мы были слишком заняты проталкиванием своих людей на все ключевые посты, поэтому я упустил состояние своего сына из виду. И когда Драко получил полный контроль над твоим… Я спрашивал у него, и Драко ответил, что он хотел быть вместе без принуждения с его стороны, но Поттеру слишком хорошо промыли мозги, и он оказался слишком гриффиндорцем. Почти три года без него, грубость в ответ на попытку мирного сближения… Это не оправдание. Но хотя бы объяснение.

Окинув Малфоя долгим взглядом, Снейп кивком показал, что услышал объяснение, правда, было непонятно, принял ли. Но прежде, чем ему успели задать какой-то вопрос, заговорил:

\- Драко, при всем его безумии, довольно бережно относился к телу По…Гарри. Насколько я понял, все повреждения, что он наносил, после очень качественно излечивались. Я обнаружил только те повреждения, что нанес себе мой сын в том гробу. Так что, несколько зелий, мазей и он в полном порядке. Физически.

\- А здесь? - Лорд прикоснулся пальцем к виску.

\- Никак. Он не идиот, но и не адекватен. Сейчас это просто кукла с заложенными в нем установками: приходит некто, делает ему больно, потом лечит, что доставляет удовольствие. Он же должен быть послушным и доступным в любой момент. Все. Если что-то из предыдущих знаний, навыков, привычек и сохранилось, то пока он этого никак не показал, а я - не обнаружил. И еще одно. Фиксация цикла произошла на меня. Присутствие Драко отторгает сама магия Гарри, причиняя ему боль, куда более сильную, нежели любые пытки, зелья или заклинания.  
\- Есть возможность или способ как-то изменить эту ситуацию? - Малфой не смог смолчать, ведь все это касалось его семьи напрямую.

\- Есть. Я могу отсечь Драко от этой связи, полностью перекинув ее на себя. Полностью личность не восстановится, однако и того, что будет, хватит для жизни и продолжения обоих Родов. 

\- А что будет с моим сыном? - сузив глаза, задал вопрос блондин.

\- Дело может закончиться либо окончательным сумасшествием, либо смертью, - безразлично пожал плечами зельевар.

\- Мы виноваты перед тобой, но я не отдам своего сына так же просто, как… - не договорив, Малфой проглотил последние слова.

\- Как? - дернув бровью, с тонкой ухмылкой переспросил Снейп. - Как я своего? Ты это хотел сказать, да, Люц?

\- Хватит, Северус. Я не думаю, что это единственный вариант, который ты нашел, - Лорд поспешил вмешаться, пока дело не дошло до смертоубийства.

\- Второй вариант предполагает превращение Гарри в вещь. В своем нынешнем состоянии он не выносит приближения Драко. Вплоть до смерти. Однако, если доломать остатки личности, то эта проблема снимется, но тогда Драко получит только тело, без малейших признаков разума.

\- Не поверю, что ты пойдешь на это. Значит, есть еще и третий вариант, - убежденно произнес Малфой.

\- Есть, - после некоторого молчания согласился Снейп. - Вот только… Ладно, это будет уже моя проблема. Не беспокойся ты так за своего Наследника, кстати. Первые два варианта полностью неприемлемы по простой причине: они бессмысленны. Сделав выбор в пользу своего сына, я бросаю Драко, и получаю откат за нарушения обязательств Крестный-Крестник. А выбрав Драко - Родитель-Наследник. Третий вариант… Третий вариант предполагает полное стирание личности По... Гарри, вплоть до базовых инстинктов. Причем, не зельем, не заклинанием или ритуалом. Это придется делать через боль. Так можно будет сначала подвести к нему Драко, а потом и перенести на него замкнутую фиксацию. И только после этого можно будет наложить на чистое основание новую личность, которая сможет принять все произошедшее, и при этом не проявить отторжения. 

\- И я так понимаю, что не только боль… И заниматься этим придется тебе. Я прав? - тихо спросил блондин в спину подошедшего к двери Снейпа.

\- Боль, секс, кровь… Ты прав. Убивать личность моего сына придется мне. Впрочем, как и восстанавливать. 

Не оборачиваясь, ответил Северус. Дверь за ним бесшумно закрылась.


	5. Chapter 5

Быстрая, как снитч (снитч?), тягучая, как нескончаемое время, обжигающая, как огонь, тяжелая, как могильная плита… Разная. Такая разная, но непрекращающаяся боль. Он сделал вдох (сделал?), но так и не понял, получилось у него это, или нет. Наверное, все же получилось, так в ушах зазвучал ровный далекий ритм. Цепляясь в этом мире без верха и низа за любую возможность осознания, он потянулся к источнику звука. Потребовалось чудовищное напряжение, прежде чем он понял, что звук, который он слышит – это голос. Мягкий, обволакивающий, полный нежности, он звал к себе, обещая покой. Вслушиваясь в него, ему удалось понять и то, что произносил этот голос.  
\- Вот так, мой хороший, вот так… Еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного, и все прекратится. Ты только потерпи, только выдержи, и все станет хорошо. Держись, совсем немного осталось…  
Даже боль, казалось, утихла только от этих звуков, и, ободренный, он постарался дать понять, что слышит говорившего.   
\- Гарри? Ты меня слышишь? – его попытку заметили и сразу отреагировали.  
Попытавшись ответить, он (Гарри?) понял, что не может этого сделать, поэтому постарался хоть как-то дать понять, что да, слышит и понимает. Однако на этот раз все было по-другому. Потянувшись за лаской, он получил в ответ только еще одну порцию боли, от чего несколько растерялся. Хозяин не в духе? Он им недоволен? Или он в чем-то провинился?!  
Но все мысли и чувства пропали, как будто их и не было, стоило только ощутить, как его внутренности загорелось огнем от раздирающей надвое боли. Беззвучно вскрикнув сорванным голосом, он из каких-то неведомым чудом найденных сил попытался изогнуться, чтобы уменьшить ее или избежать. Но все, чего смог добиться – это еще большей жестокости Хозяина, который замедлил свои движения, и сделал что-то такое, отчего все тело свело судорогой. Огладив его спину, Хозяин возобновил свои движения, но теперь сил не было даже дышать. Когда Хозяин закончил с ним, он уже не ощутил, провалившись в столь долгожданное Ничто.

* * * 

Не слишком высокий, худощавый мужчина с черными сальными волосами и выдающимся носом встал с алой, лаково-блестящей простыни. Не обращая внимания на свою наготу, щедро раскрашенную кровавыми разводами и брызгами, он прошел к незаметной двери и скрылся за ней. Минута-две, не больше, и он вышел уже одетый в черный халат из плотного шелка и держа в руках поднос с пузырьками, плошками и еще несколькими непонятными коробочками. Пройдя к кровати, он поставил свою ношу на прикроватную тумбу, и только тогда взглянул на того, кто остался на ней лежать. Уже не подросток, но еще не мужчина, скорее, юноша, возможно, лет восемнадцати. Возможно – потому что сейчас что-то определенное сказать было трудно из-за того количества крови, что покрывала и его, и саму постель. 

Сев на постель боком, мужчина все с таким же бесстрастным лицом потянулся к невезунчику и вытащил из спины не очень длинную иглу. Аккуратно положив ее в одну из пустых мисок на подносе, он все так же осторожно вытянул еще три похожих иглы. И только после этого Снейп стал осторожно смывать кровь одним из составов, который намешал из трех флаконов и порошка, взятого в одной из коробочек. Когда вся кровь была смыта, стало видно, что на спине есть несколько небольших синяков, царапин и порезов. Ничего такого, что могло бы вызвать те муки, которым подвергался молодой человек, если только не вспоминать, что мужчина, который сейчас столь бережно обрабатывал нанесенные им же самим раны – один из самых молодых Мастеров Зелий Европы, а кроме того, доверенное лицо Темного Лорда. Закончив свою работу, он осторожно взял юношу на руки и перенес на кушетку на другом конце комнаты. После чего вернулся к кровати, уничтожил залитое кровью белье и вызвал эльфа. Хватило одного только взгляда, чтобы все восклицания ушастого создания заглохли, не прозвучав. Всего несколько секунд, и вот постель вновь сияет белоснежным бельем. Вернув Поттера на кровать, Снейп осторожно влил в него несколько зелий, почти ласковым движением стер несколько пролившихся капель с подбородка, потом встал и очень осторожным, бережным движением укутал одеялом, ранее откинутым в изножье, и даже подоткнул его с боков. Постояв рядом со спящим с минуту, он с глубоким вздохом отвернулся, подхватил поднос, и вновь скрылся за дверью в ванную. Вышел он оттуда нескоро, зато в своей неизменной глухой черной мантии, полностью застегнутой на бесчисленное количество мелких пуговок. Короткий, взмах палочкой, после которого гореть остается только одна свеча на все той же тумбочке, еще один короткий взгляд, и мужчина вышел из комнаты. 

* * *

\- Люциус, как там Драко?  
\- Не сказал бы, что хорошо, мой Лорд. Тех… вещей, что дает ему Северус, достаточно, чтобы он окончательно не сошел с ума, но недостаточно, чтобы он стал самим собой.   
\- Северус, Северус… Как же ты так не смог предусмотреть такого варианта? 

Тот, кого обсуждали двое мужчин, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы коротко стукнув в дверь, войти в кабинет. Сухо поздоровавшись в пространство между находившимися там мужчинами, он прошел к креслу и сел, не дожидаясь разрешения.

Тот, кого именовали Том Марволо Реддл, или Темный Лорд, а он сам – Волдеморт, прищурился на столь вызывающее поведение, но промолчал. Сейчас были куда более важные проблемы, чем наглость одного Мастера Зелий. Да и внешний вид последнего внушал опасения: и без того не отличающийся красотой, Снейп сейчас стал напоминать мумию. Высохшая, как старый пергамент, кожа, к тому же приобрела какой-то зеленоватый оттенок, туго обтянула скулы и еще более выдающийся вперед нос. Черные, как ночь, глаза потеряли свой блеск и стали напоминать два бездонных колодца, до самых краев наполненных самой тьмой. Богатый тембр голоса не потерял своей звучности, но стал каким-то… плоским, что ли?

Слишком поганым делом, даже по меркам Пожирателей, сейчас приходилось заниматься зельевару, чтобы придираться к нему по таким мелочам. Как бы сам с ума не сошел прежде, чем сможет довести начатое до конца! Поэтому Лорд и промолчал, никак не прокомментировав этот вызывающий жест.

\- Северус, какие новости у тебя? Хоть какой-то сдвиг есть? – не глядя в глаза своего... уже бывшего друга, спросил Люциус. Слишком многое встало между мужчинами, слишком разные желания сейчас были у них. Может быть, потом, однажды, когда все закончится, они и смогут что-то вернуть, но сейчас любое упоминание о былой дружбе было кощунством.

\- Нет, – все тот же ровный, бесстрастный тон, которым в последнее время разговаривал Снейп. – К сожалению, у Поттера слишком сильная воля и жажда жизни, что сейчас идет ему во вред. При всех тех болевых нагрузках, которым я его подвергаю, он продолжает цепляться за свое «Я» изо всех сил. Поэтому эта… процедура несколько затягивается. 

\- Северус, но хоть какой-то сдвиг есть?! – Лорд вскочил с кресла и зашагал по кабинету. Сколько раз он уже клял себя за то, что спихнул проблему мальчишки на чужие плечи, не захотев взваливать ее на себя! И что в итоге? Снейп подвергает пыткам собственного ребенка, стирая его личность до основания; Драко Малфой, очень многообещающий молодой человек – сходит с ума без своего партнера; Люциус Малфой – слишком переживает за своего сына, чтобы поручать ему сейчас что-то серьезное и долгосрочное. Одно неудачное решение, и он лишился сразу троих!

\- Хоть какой-то? – сухой сарказм. – Есть. Теперь ему требуется куда больше времени, чтобы осознать, кто он. Поэтому где-то через недели две я начну подводить к нему Драко, пряча одну боль за другой и приучая магию Гарри к присутствию Драко. Так что, Люциус, проведи со своим сыном еще одну беседу, и объясни, что одно движение сверх разрешенного, и за последствия для всех я не ручаюсь. Но Поттера он при этом не получит точно.  
\- Я знаю, Северус, уже не раз говорил! 

\- Люциус, а о том ли ты говорил? – казалось, Снейпу доставляет какое-то извращенное удовольствие эта тема. – Ты говорил ему о том, что ИМЕННО ему придется увидеть? Что его ждет? Я ведь не просто делаю ему больно, я его еще и трахаю, не отказывая себе ни в одной, даже самой жестокой и извращенной фантазии! И Драко придется на это смотреть. Молча смотреть, не смея вмешаться. Об этом ты с ним говорил?   
Лихорадочно заблестевшие глаза, некрасивые красные пятна, выступившие на скулах, нервно облизываемые губы… Подавшись вперед, Снейп сейчас представлял настолько отталкивающее и омерзительное зрелище, что ни Люциус, ни Лорд не смогли на него смотреть.   
\- Я знаю, Северус. – тихо, глухо произнес блондин. – И Драко знает. Он сначала… Он не доставит тебе проблем. Ты делаешь все, что считаешь нужным, и мой сын молчит. Он дал мне в том слово, и готов дать слово и тебе.

Эти слова как будто выпустили из зельевара весь воздух: он как-то сжался и осел в кресле. Румянец пропал, глаза снова стали непроницаемыми, плотно сжатые губы – ничего в облике мужчины не напоминало то чудовище, которым он казался всего минуту назад. Встав с кресла с присущей ему стремительностью и грацией, Снейп положил на стол лист пергамента, который вытащил из кармана.  
\- В таком случае, у меня нет сейчас возможности надолго отлучаться, так что, позаботься, чтобы все эти ингредиенты были у меня под рукой в любой момент.   
Попрощавшись с присутствующими таким же сухим тоном, каким и поздоровался, Снейп стремительно покинул кабинет.

\- Мерлин, дай нам всем сил выдержать, и суметь расхлебать ту кашу, что мы заварили!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Драко. – Лорд даже с некоторой жалостью оглядел парня: излишне худощавый, с плотно сжатой челюстью, запавшими щеками – он был даже не бледной тенью своего блистательного отца, а настоящей пародией. Точнее – был бы, если не смотреть в глаза с нечеловечески большой радужкой чистого серебряного цвета, в которых у самого края плескалось безумие, по сравнению с которым его знаменитая тетка могла считаться образцом благоразумия. 

Передернув плечами, Риддл поднял тему, ради которой все сейчас и собрались в кабинете.  
\- Драко, Северус сказал, что с сегодняшнего дня он начнет брать тебя с собой, приучать Поттера к твоему присутствию. Надеюсь, ты хорошо понял Люциуса?

\- Да сэр. – отвечая, Малфой-младший не отрывал взгляда от зельевара.

\- Чтобы не происходило, ты молчишь. Ни звука, ни вздоха. Поттер наконец-то перестал так цепляться за свое «Я», но из-за этого его состояние сейчас настолько нестабильно, что потерять его совсем, проще простого.

\- Отец мне это говорил. Кре-е-естный. Зачем это повторяешь мне и ты? – склонив голову к плечу, Драко искоса смотрел на зельевара с такой задумчивой улыбкой, что Люциус и Риддл постарались незаметно приготовить палочки – блокировать намечающуюся драку.

\- Так зачем? Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что мне даже от слов плохо, но ты старательно подчеркиваешь свои будущие действия. Зачем? Объясни, я не понимаю! А-а-а! Нет, похоже, все-таки понимаю! Ты считаешь меня виноватым во всем! А я разве спорю? Да, я виноват, но ведь и ты виноват не меньше моего! 

Переглянувшись, Волдеморт и Малфой-старший уже приготовились наложить на одного Оглушающее, а на другого – Обездвиживающее заклинания, но следующие же слова заставили их застыть.

\- Почему ты так старательно мне это подчеркиваешь? Как будто наслаждаешься. Заба-а-авно… Но если припомнить вашу вражду в школе, то почему-то появляются весьма, знаешь ли, интересные мысли. Ты никогда не был ему отцом. Никогда. Так может, это только оправдание не только для других, но и для самого себя? Возможность мучить, ебать, издеваться – и при этом иметь оправдание?! Мол, это не потому – что хочется, а потому – что надо?! А на самом деле довольно просто свести с ума Круциатусом?

Двое застывших в шоке мужчин едва не опоздали, и только засветившийся знакомым зеленым огоньком кончик палочки зельевара заставил их очнуться. 

Не стесняясь в выражениях, Люциус вызвал домовика и приказал принести Успокоительного зелья. Влив в бесчувственного сына едва ли не тройную порцию, он вновь вызвал домовика и приказал тому уложить сына в постель. Едва только ушастое создание пропало вместе с юношей, Волдеморт тут же снял со Снейпа Петрификус Тоталус.

\- Люциус-с-с, надеюс-сь, твой сын воз-с-сдержится впредь от подобных речей! Иначе я…

\- А правда, Северус, почему не простой Круцио? – нетерпеливо перебил его Лорд. – Насколько мне помнится, у Беллы с этим не было никаких проблем. Полчаса – и сознание как у младенца.

Задохнувшись словами, Снейп с минуту успокаивал дыхание.

\- Дело не только в боли. Будь это так, я бы давно его применил. – зельевар нервно зашагал по кабинету. – Лонгботтомы идиоты из-за Августы и косоруких врачей Мунго.

\- Подожди, ты что, хочешь сказать, что их вполне можно вылечить?! – Люциус был настолько изумлен, что не смог удержать эмоций.

\- Можно. При столь долгом воздействии сознание просто как бы свернулось внутрь себя, оставив телу только самый минимум рефлексов. Если бы леди Лонгботтом не опустила руки заранее, и оставила сына с невесткой дома, обеспечив им домашний уход, знакомую обстановку, привычное общение, а самое главное – нормального врача, заинтересованного в их выздоровлении, то года через два они бы были в порядке. А Мунго такого обеспечить не может. Работающие там имбецилы готовы делать что угодно, только не работать. Отделение безнадежных будет оставаться таковым до тех пор, пока тамошние работнички не прекратят раскладывать пасьянсы, пить чай, бегать в гости в другие отделения вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими непосредственными обязанностями. Это я про младший медицинский состав. Доктора отделения проводят беглый осмотр, назначают кучу каких-то зелий, даже не вникая, подходят ли они больным, и идут тратить освободившееся время на частную практику.

\- Ладно, я тебя понял. Но что там с Круцио?

В зельеваре больше ничего не напоминало того, кто еще несколько минут назад был готов заавадить своего крестника, наплевав на последствия.

\- Простое Круцио не стирает личность, оно заставляет его сворачиваться внутрь самой себя. А нам требуется именно что полное стирание. Полностью, до самых основ. При комплексном использовании некоторых зелий, мазей и техник это было бы возможно и без сексуального насилия, если бы не одно «но»… Твой сын.

Как давно уже заметили остальные, Северус очень старательно избегал называть Драко по имени, а если выхода не было – предпочитал называть его именно так «сын Люциуса; твой сын».

\- Он запутал и перепутал все, что смог, что сумел, и что в принципе было невозможно. Вместе со стиранием личности я рву и некоторые связи. В частности – от него ко мне. На данный момент он воспринимает партнером именно меня, хотя таковым по-прежнему является твой сын. Если этого не сделать, то последствия будут… Они будут. Так же насилие ломает те установки, что у него появились из-за неудачной активации, проведенной партнером. Один раз, Люциус! Если бы твой сын в самый первый раз проявил нежность, то ничего этого бы сейчас не было! Ты хоть понимаешь, что из него получится в итоге? И твой щенок после этого смеет предъявлять какие-то претензии ко мне!

Сделав резкий разворот, Снейп остановился, одним движением запахнулся в свою мантию и уставился тяжелым взглядом на Малфоя.

\- Передай ему, что ровно в восемь я буду ждать его возле комнат Поттера. Опоздает хоть на секунду – я его ждать не буду. 

Дверь за ним закрылась без единого звука. А в звенящей тишине, что повисла в кабинете после его ухода, так и остались висеть слова, выкрикнутые Драко в запале. Слова, которые, как бы ни хотели признавать это двое оставшихся в помещении мужчин, слишком уж походили на правду. 

* * * 

Яркая полоса света под дверью погасла, оставив после себя только зыбкий намек на него. Ожидание закончено. Но прошло еще несколько минут прежде, чем дверь распахнулась, и в проеме появился темный силуэт, очерченный скудным светом одинокой свечи. Высокий мужчина, спрятанный тенями коридора, выпрямился, прекратив подпирать стену плечами, и поднял голову. На какую-то секунду он встретился взглядом с другими глазами, темными, как сама Бездна. Всего секунда, но она растянулась на целую вечность прежде, чем они дружно отвели глаза. Вышедший из комнаты зябко передернул плечами, запахнулся в мантию, и растаял в темноте коридоров, оставив дверь в комнату открытой. 

Сжав кулаки, и глубоко вздохнув, светловолосый мужчина сделал первый, самый тяжелый шаг. Остановившись на пороге, он окинул быстрым, внимательным взглядом комнату.   
На первый взгляд ничего особенного: на прикроватной тумбе горит одинокая свеча, а на огромной постели, застланной белоснежным льняным бельем, раскинулся на животе беловолосый юноша лет восемнадцати. 

Только вот, слишком уж он был неподвижен, слишком бледен, слишком худ и еще несколько слишком. Да и сама атмосфера комнаты, несмотря на свой невинный вид, была гнетущей. Нахмурив брови, Люциус еще раз оглядел комнату, когда его внимание привлек какой-то звук. 

Шагнув в комнату, он обошел кровать со спящим, и только тогда увидел того, кого искал: Драко. Он находился в углу, образованным комодом и стеной, и с которого было отлично видно кровать. Присев перед ним на корточки, мужчина постарался распрямить тот тугой клубок, в который свернулся его сын. Наконец, ему это удалось. Только глубокий вздох и излишне бледный вид выдали состояние Люциуса. 

Ни слова не говоря, он попытался вытянуть изо рта Драко закушенный им кулак. Но лишь после того, как Малфой-старший надавил с двух сторон на челюсть сына, ему удалось расцепить судорожно сжатые зубы, и вытащить закушенную руку. Все так же молча, мужчина вытащил белоснежный платок, и стал аккуратно вытирать лицо сына от пота, слез, слюней и крови, которая натекла из прокушенной в нескольких местах ладони.

Все это время он старательно загораживал своей спиной кровать от взгляда парня. Но в какой-то момент сдвинулся, и Драко тут же вновь попытался свернуться тем же клубком, тихо-тихо, почти на ультразвуке, завыв.

Едва только услышав этот звук, Люциус дернулся, но тут же встал сам, и одним рывком поднял на ноги и Драко. Коротко выругавшись вполголоса, он аппарировал с ним в ванную комнату Драко. Там он одним взмахом руки включил кран с холодной водой на полную мощность, и тут же затолкал под ледяную струю сына. Но, похоже, эта мера не подействовала - едва почувствовав, что его отпустили, Драко тут же съежился, обхватив себя руками, и начал раскачиваться. Видя это, Люциус снова поднял того на ноги, и щедро отвесил несколько оплеух. Только после третьей в глазах Малфоя-младшего появился проблеск разума. Заметив это, Люциус снова засунул его под струю воды, добавив к ней еще и лед. В этот раз ждать пришлось недолго - тело сумело донести до мозга, что еще немного, и оно станет ледышкой. Поелозив ботинками по дну ванной, уже почти до пояса полной ледяной воды, Драко попытался отодвинуться из-под струи, бьющей ему на макушку и плечи, но ему это не удалось. Сделав еще несколько рывков, и, осознав, что ему так и не удается сдвинуться хотя бы просто в сторону, Драко запаниковал. С его разума как будто сдернуло какую-то пелену, искажавшую окружающий его мир, и теперь он судорожно искал способ выбраться из ледяного плена, пока не замерз или не захлебнулся. Именно этого момента и ждал Люциус - стоило только хаотичным движениям приобрести целенаправленность, он снял с Драко заклинание, не дававшее тому выбраться из водяной ловушки. 

Стуча зубами, отфыркиваясь и отплевываясь, Драко тяжело перевалился через бортик ванной практически к ногам отца. Увидев перед своим носом туфли, парень поднял взгляд на того, кто был в них обут.

\- Отец? Ты? Но зачем?!

Кажется, последний вопрос был лишним, так как Люциус, не церемонясь, вздернул Драко за шиворот на ноги и припечатал к стене так, что тот крепко приложился затылком к стене. 

\- Зачем? Зачем?! Затем, что еще немного, я бы отрекся от тебя! Жалкое подобие Малфоя! Тряпка и ничтожество. 

\- Отец! 

\- Сы-ы-ын… - передразнил его Люциус. 

\- Отец, я… Я виноват: перед тобой, перед мамой, но больше всего - перед Гарри и Северусом. Я не хотел, чтобы все было именно ТАК! Но мне больно!

\- Больно? - вкрадчиво переспросил Малфой-старший. - Больно?! Ты, щ-щ-щенок! Какое право ты имеешь на эти слова? Больно было Поттеру, когда ты его ломал. Больно ему сейчас, когда убивают саму его суть. Больно матери, видящей твое безумие, больно Северусу, которому и в страшном сне не могло присниться его теперешнее занятие. Больно мне - видеть, во что превратило моего Наследника мое же попустительство его слабостям и знать, что именно по его вине я потерял друга. Того, кому мог доверить не только свою спину, но и своего ребенка. Так с чего может быть больно тебе? С того, что на твоих глазах с Поттером кто-то другой делает все то, что делал с ним ты? 

\- ДА! Ему больно! Как ты не поймешь? Крестный делает с ним такое, что после этого он думать не захочет, чтобы его кто-то хотя бы просто обнял! Я не смогу, отец… Не смогу без него. Не смогу… Только он, всегда был только он. Все остальные так, попытка забыться, найти замену. Но ее нет. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Мне страшно. Когда я рядом с ним, то мне хорошо. Так, как никогда, нигде и ни с кем не было. Но когда рядом с ним Северус… Он делает ему не просто больно. И мне тогда становится страшно: что, если потом, когда все закончится, он выберет не меня?

\- А что, когда это делал ты, ему больно не было? Он улыбался? Был счастлив исполнить каждую твою прихоть? Так, что ли? Вместо того, чтобы быть моей гордостью, ты стал моим позором! Наследник Малфоев - садист, слабак и слюнтяй!

\- Я не такой!

\- Не такой? Когда после первого падения Лорда я сидел в Азкабане, то я там не цветочки нюхал. Свет так же, как и Пожиратели, не чурается кулаков и пыток, выбивая нужные сведения. А безнаказанно поднять руку на Малфоя - это мечта многих. Хоть кто-то об этом знает? Нет. Потому что, как бы плохо мне не было, я держал лицо, улыбаясь тогда, когда единственное, чего мне хотелось - это умереть. Кто-нибудь может об этом рассказать? Нет. Потому часть тех, кто мог - либо уже нет в живых, либо я держу их вот здесь! - и мужчина сжал кулак.  
\- А ты? О том, как тебе плохо, не знает только слепоглухонемой. Ты же бродишь привидением по дому, всем своим видом олицетворяя страдание и горе. Вот только, какое ты имеешь на это право? Ты жив, здоров, на тебе ни единой царапины. Ты мог, МОГ! сдержаться в тот первый раз, но просто не захотел приложить усилия. Ведь у тебя всегда все было по первому твоему требованию, так почему ты должен отказывать в том, чего тебе хочется, теперь? Получил? Вот и пользуйся тем, что вышло.

Оттолкнувшись от сына, которого все так и прижимал к стене, мужчина высушил свою одежду, привел в порядок прическу, и только после этого посмотрел на сына.

\- Тебе уже восемнадцать лет. Ты - совершеннолетний, однако продолжаешь вести себя, как малолетний. А раз так, то… Ты будешь приходить на завтраки, обеды и ужины в том виде, в каком положено Наследнику Рода Малфой. Ты будешь держаться, вести, разговаривать согласно своему статусу. Будешь сам, САМ покидать комнату Поттера после… сеанса. И будешь при этом адекватен. И так - до тех пор, пока усилия Северуса не увенчаются успехом. В противном случае я… я введу в Род Наследником одного из сыновей Гийома, Главы французской ветви, а тебя отдам Северусу как Искупление. Ах, да! Еще ты принесешь ему свои извинения за слова, сказанные тобой сегодня. 

Уже выходя из ванной, Люциус обернулся с неприятной улыбкой:  
\- И, сын… Как ты правильно заметил, заканчивать все будет именно Северус, которого ты сегодня додумался не просто оскорбить. Где гарантия, что твои страхи при его мстительности не станут явью? Так что советую извиниться перед ним так, чтобы твои извинения были не только услышаны, но и приняты.


	7. Chapter 7

Войдя в столовую, Люциус недоуменно приподнял бровь: Драко за столом не было. После той «промывки мозгов», что он устроил сыну, Малфой-младший дисциплинированно являлся на все завтраки, обеды и ужины вот уже полторы недели. С его глаз пропала пелена безумия, и он без проблем поддерживал практически любой разговор. А что при этом он был несколько бледнее, худее и серьезнее, чем можно было бы ожидать… Это уже никого не касалось.

И теперь опять. Переведя взгляд на супругу, лорд Малфой негромко поинтересовался у нее, где сейчас находится Наследник.

\- Насколько мне известно, он с утра находится в своей комнате, никуда не выходя. И, Люциус… Пожалуйста… - серые глаза с тревогой заглянули в другие, сейчас больше похожие цветом на полированную сталь.

\- Нарцисса, наше потакание его капризам УЖЕ привело к весьма плачевным результатам. Не стоит усугублять и так нелегкое положение дел, продолжая это делать.

Бросив салфетку на стол, мужчина широкими шагами покинул столовую, больше не обращая внимания на молящий взгляд, устремленный ему в спину.

Когда он уже подходил к комнате Драко, за стенами дома послышался оглушительный раскат грома. Хмыкнув на такое единодушие, Люциус без стука распахнул дверь. В комнате было темно. Раздраженно поведя плечами, Малфой-старший щелчком пальцев заставил загореться одинокую свечу на прикроватной тумбе. И тут же увидел сына: прижав колени к груди, и положив на них подбородок, Драко смотрел на буйство стихии за окном.

\- Драко? Насколько я помню, у нас был уговор. Так почему тебя не было на ужине?

\- Я попросил прощения у крестного. И он извинения принял, правда, простил ли…

\- Тогда в чем причина твоего отсутствия?

\- Мой огонь, отец… - Драко смотрел на отца через отражение в оконном стекле, размытом из-за струй дождя, стекающих по нему с той стороны. - Я так тянулся к нему, так жаждал получить только для себя… Ты когда-нибудь мечтал о чем-нибудь, чего тебе хотелось бы всей душой? Ради чего ты был готов на все? Вот так и я. Был готов на все, лишь бы он был моим. На все… Все…

\- Так в чем же дело? Он теперь и будет только твоим, - нетерпеливо спросил Люциус, когда Драко замолчал, и, похоже, не собирался договаривать то, что начал. - И у нас был договор, который сегодня нарушил. Не хочешь объяснить причину, почему именно сегодня?

Вместо ответа Драко негромко хохотнул, и от этого смешка у Люциуса по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.

\- Драко. В чем. Дело? Почему тебя нет на ужине? - Малфой-старший продолжил гнуть свою линию.

\- ДА ПОТОМУ, ЧТО НЕ МОГУ!!! - Драко так внезапно заорал, что, несмотря на всю свою выдержку, Люциус все-таки вздрогнул и сделал шаг назад.

Еще секунду назад спокойный, даже меланхоличный, его сын сейчас был похож на полного безумца: горящие глаза, едва ли не дыбом стоящие волосы и ощущение какой-то звериной агрессии. Неловко спрыгнув с подоконника так, что умудрился запутаться в собственных ногах, и едва не упав, Драко подскочил к отцу.

\- Ужин?! Ты требуешь, чтобы я явился на ужин?! А ты хоть раз там был?! Ты видел, что там происходит, за закрытыми дверями?! Нет? А я тебе расскажу! Северус его не просто имеет или мучает - он над ним даже какой-то эксперимент в процессе ставит! Аккуратно так, педантично. Разве что, результаты не записывает! А может, и записывает, потом. А знаешь, какая у моего кре-е-естного фантазия? О! Она у него богатая. Вы все далеко позади будете, вздумай устроить соревнование по пыткам! Ужин? Какой ужин?! Или ты хочешь, чтобы меня прямо там и стошнило? Тогда пошли! - схватив отца за руку, Драко потянул его за собой из комнаты. - Что же ты? Пошли! 

Вместо ответа Люциус размахнулся и дал ему пощечину, пытаясь прекратить истерику. Помогло. Как будто Обездвиживающее заклинание наложили - настолько внезапно все прекратилось.

\- Отец?

\- У тебя началась истерика.

\- Я… прости.

\- Ты держался полторы недели. Что изменилось?

Нахмурив брови, Драко опустил глаза. Наткнувшись взглядом на собственную руку, судорожно комкавшую рукав отцовского камзола, он несколько секунд недоуменно разглядывал эту картину, после чего с некоторым усилием разжал пальцы.

\- Ты держался полторы недели. И вдруг опять сорвался. В чем дело? - Люциус повторил вопрос негромким голосом, опасаясь вновь спровоцировать приступ истерики.

\- Сегодня… Сегодня он будет только мой. Уже без Северуса.

\- В чем-то это даже хорошо. Ведь чем скорее это случится, тем быстрее все закончится. Так почему ты не рад?

\- Потому что от огня, который меня так манил, осталась только искра. И сегодня она должна окончательно погаснуть. Вот только загорится ли она потом?

* * *

В неверном свете четырех свечей, расставленных по углам широкой кровати, среди угловатых, изломанных в муке теней, танцующих свой бесконечный бесноватый танец на стенах, сложив пальцы домиком, и прижав их кончики к губам, в глубоком кресле возле постели сидел сам Дьявол. В черной одежде, черный волосом и глазами, столь же черными, как и его душа, он наблюдал, как в театре, за тем зрелищем, что разворачивалось перед ним.

На той самой постели, возле которой сидел мужчина, занимались любовью(?), сексом(?), трахом?... нет, все же насилием двое. Удивительно похожие со стороны: одинаково беловолосые, высокие и худые, они были, тем не менее, разными. Потому что один из них был жертвой, а второй - хозяином. Щедро покрытый кровью, один из них покорно, уже практически никак не реагируя, принимал «ласки» своего партнера. Тем контрастнее, по сравнению с действиями, были слезы, которые капали из глаз мучителя, мешаясь с кровью своей жертвы. Еще гротескнее выглядели порывистые, полные нежности ласки, которыми иногда одаривал Драко своего партнера. И совсем жутко, по сравнению со всем остальным звучал тихий, почти неслышный шепот, которым Малфой уговаривал Гарри потерпеть, потому что «он его любит, любит больше жизни, пусть он потерпит, ведь скоро все кончится, и тогда не будет больно, а будет только хорошо, и все наладится, ведь он его любит, любит, любитлюбитлюбит…»

Последний рывок тела, уже почти судорожное движение рукой, и Драко почти бескостной массой свалился на своего партнера, так и не вытащив из-под его живота свою руку, оставив ее в пародии на объятие. Замеревший безмолвным свидетелем, Снейп только через несколько минут заметил мелкую дрожь, сотрясавшую Малфоя-младшего. Списав ее поначалу на послеоргазменное расслабление мышц, зельевар все же встал с кресла, чтобы спихнуть парня на постель, пока тот не задушил своим весом Поттера. Но стоило ему прикоснуться к Драко, как тот еще крепче обхватил Гарри уже обеими руками и затрясся в откровенном плаче. Недовольно потерев переносицу, Снейп уже начал было соображать, как освободить Поттера из хватки Драко, как до его слуха донеслось неразборчивое бормотание последнего: «Он погас! Он погас, погас, погас… он погас…»

Едва только услышав это бормотание, зельевар уже не церемонился - одним рывком оторвав Драко от его жертвы и спихнув на пол, он склонился над Поттером. Одного взгляда в широко распахнутые, ставшие черными и пустыми глаза, было достаточно, чтобы понять - все. То, к чему они так стремились все это время, свершилось. И сложная диагностика это подтвердила - перед ними теперь было только тело. Не осталось даже того немногого, что в последнее заменяло ему разум.

Теперь надо было торопиться: магия не терпит пустоты, и такое завлекательное вместилище может занять совсем не тот, и не то, что хотелось бы. Именно поэтому он не стал тратить время на очищение и излечение травм - это можно сделать и потом, а вот если он не успеет наложить первый контур… Уже подняв завернутое в собственную мантию тело на руки, зельевар почувствовал рывок. Опустив глаза, он увидел и причину: приподнявшись на коленях, Драко судорожно вцепился одной рукой в щиколотку Гарри, которая виднелась из-под края мантии.

Без всякой жалости пнув носком ботинка эту руку, Северус почти рыкнул в залитое слезами лицо:

\- Ты, малолетний кретин! Если я из-за тебя опоздаю, то лучше тебе самому сдохнуть, иначе я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю! Лучше узнай у своего отца, тот список, что я как-то ему давал, он все нашел?

Больше не тратя зазря драгоценных секунд, которые утекали как вода сквозь пальцы, зельевар устремился вниз, в подземелья, где уже несколько дней как все было готово для первого этапа подготовленного им ритуала.

* * *

В столовой царила тишина, нарушаемая только редким звяканьем столовых приборов и шуршанием газетных листов - в Малфой-Мэноре наступило время завтрака. Невозмутимый Люциус, столь же невозмутимая Нарцисса, которая, тем не менее, не смогла спрятать тревогу в глазах за прозрачно-бледного Драко, сидящего здесь же физически, но явно отсутствующего мысленно. Домовики уже сервировали завтрак, но никто не спешил его начинать. Люциус проглядывал новости в «Ежедневном Пророке», который после прихода к негласной власти Волдеморта, стал куда как правдивее. Нарцисса, нервно ковырялась вилкой в своей тарелке, не сводя глаз с сына, а сам Драко… а сам Драко как-то встрепенулся, и уставился на распахнутые двери столовой. И буквально через несколько секунд в дверном проеме показался тот, кого уже давно не ждали не только к завтракам, но и вообще. И без того напряженная тишина стала прямо-таки звенящей. А Снейп…   
Выдержав паузу, как хороший актер, он шагнул вперед и немного вбок, открывая взглядам того, кто стоял за его спиной: Гарри Поттера. Не просто бледную тень, и не магический конструкт, а именно что живого, дышащего, улыбающегося Гарри Поттера. Да - бледноватого, да - излишне худого, но! Стоящего на своих ногах, и в данный момент учтиво здоровающегося со всеми присутствующими.

Застывший, было, в ступоре, Драко, наплевав на все правила поведения, рванулся к нему. Но, уже протянув руки, остановился - мало ли, а вдруг к нему нельзя прикасаться? Видя такую нерешительность, Гарри только глаза к потолку закатил, пробормотав себе под нос что-то ехидное о нерешительности некоего члена отряда белобрысых, и сам прижался к Малфою-младшему. 

Снейп наблюдал непроницаемым взглядом за этой встречей; Нарцисса прикладывала платочек к увлажнившимся глазам; Люциус только нахмурился, видя, как его взрослый сын тискает Поттера, будто плюшевую игрушку, а сам Поттер старается еще и подставится под ласки Драко. Наконец, видеть эту возню ему надоело. Вызвав домовика, Малфой-старший приказал тому накрыть стол еще на две персоны. Самое удивительное, что в первый раз за все время, прошедшее с начала всех этих событий, Северус не стал отказываться от приглашения. А Драко не дал ни малейшего шанса отказаться Гарри - схватив за руку заметно разрумянившегося Поттера, он просто поволок его за собой к столу.

Завтрак прошел в тихих смешках и скрытой возне парней, которые, как только правила приличия позволили, тут же исчезли из столовой в неизвестном направлении. Хотя, почему неизвестном? Горящий взгляд Драко можно было использовать вместо факела безлунной ночью, да и сам Поттер, похоже, ничего против не имел. 

\- Северус, есть ли что-то, что я могу… - стоило только парням исчезнуть за дверью, заговорил Люциус, но его перебили, не дав договорить.

\- Не стоит, - вся благожелательность, которую Снейп демонстрировал с начала завтрака, исчезла так стремительно, что можно было подумать, будто остальным она привиделась. - Я давал тебе список, ты все нашел?

\- Северус… да, я все нашел. Но некоторые из них настолько редки, что можно сказать, были единичным экземпляром.

\- Хочешь сказать, настолько дороги? Не проблема, можешь предъявить мне счет.

\- Северус, я всего лишь пытаюсь сказать, почему так долго. Нет, мне не нужна с тебя никакая оплата, наоборот - я считаю, что до сих пор перед тобой в долгу. И если есть еще что-то, что я могу…

\- Можешь, - опять перебил его зельевар. - Можешь прямо сейчас отдать мне все, а потом не мешать.

\- Хорошо. Но все спрятано у меня в кабинете, в сейфе. 

\- Тогда чего ты сидишь? Они мне нужны прямо сейчас. Чем быстрее я начну, тем быстрее закончу.

Больше не задавая никаких вопросов, Люциус безропотно встал из-за стола, и повел Снейпа давно знакомой обоим дорогой в кабинет. Только если раньше они шли рядом, посмеиваясь, споря, обсуждая или планируя, то теперь Малфой-старший шел впереди, чувствуя спиной тяжелый взгляд, и прекрасно понимая, что друга у него больше нет.

В кабинете он так же молча открыл сейф, выложил все кулечки, свертки, мешочки и флакончики, подождал, пока Северус сверит все со списком, проверит качество, и нейтральным голосом спросил, «требуется ли что-то еще?» Ответом ему были фирменный взмах полами мантии и стук зарывшейся двери. Оставшись один, блондин подошел к бару, щедро плеснул в бокал коньяку, и выпил одним глотком. Тут же налил себе еще одну порцию, но вместо того, чтобы выпить, запустил в стену. Постоял, сжимая-разжимая кулаки и глядя на безобразное пятно, после чего глубоко вздохнул, вновь нацепил маску ледяного равнодушия ко всему и всем, вызвал домовика, приказал убрать «это» и вышел.

* * *

 

Естественно, на обед Снейп не пришел. Гарри и Драко пришли с некоторым опозданием. Судя по тому, что Гарри цвел румянцем и ерзал на стуле, а Драко был несколько бледен и с некоторым трудом сдерживал зевоту, время они провели отнюдь не за учебниками. А вот к ужину ситуация оказалась обратной: теперь уже Драко блестел глазами, с живостью поддерживал застольную беседу и извиняющеся посматривал на Поттера, который был бледен, вял, отвечал невпопад, если вообще отвечал и судя по всему, очень хотел спать.

Наутро парни к завтраку опоздали. Драко был бледен, вял и сонлив. А Гарри - бодр, весел и разговорчив. Он с отменным аппетитом поглощал свой завтрак, успевая поддерживать беседу с Нарциссой и Люциусом и подкладывать самые вкусные кусочки в тарелку Драко, который только ковырялся в них, но почти не ел.

На обед они пришли вовремя, и в том же состоянии, что и утром. Разве что, теперь Драко не размазывал еду по тарелке, а ел.

А вот к ужину повторилась вчерашняя ситуация: бодрый, оживленный Драко, и вялый, почти невменяемый, Гарри. Люциус уже хотел было сделать им замечание, но его остановила прохладная ладонь супруги: не стоит.

О чем на завтраке очень пожалел: Драко едва не свалился со стула, практически заснув за столом. 

За обедом Малфой-младший так же не радовал здоровым цветом лица и аппетитом. Поэтому, сердито скомкав салфетку, Люциус велел обоим явиться к нему в кабинет после обеда. 

Однако грядущему разговору состояться было не суждено: Малфой-старший получил срочный вызов от Лорда, и отбыл на неизвестный срок. Обрадованные отсрочкой выговора, парни на ужин не явились, благо, Глава Рода к тому времени тоже еще не освободился.

Впрочем, вряд ли бы это им помогло: их отсутствие на завтраке мгновенно испортило настроение и аппетит лорду Малфою. И если бы не дела…

Вернулся Люциус только вечером, как раз к ужину, и находился он не в самом лучшем расположении духа. А уже в столовой его недовольство перешло в гнев: кроме Нарциссы там больше никого не было. Уже не обращая внимания на просьбы жены дать мальчикам побыть вдвоем, мужчина вызвал домовика, и приказал передать сыну и его партнеру, что если они через пять минут не спустятся в столовую, то тогда он сам поднимется к ним, и тогда… Озвучивать угрозу дальше он не стал.

\- Нарцисса, только-только все стало приходить в норму! Я потерял друга, практически потерял сына, а ты опять повторяешь ту же ошибку, потворствуя прихотям Драко! Ты что, сама не видишь, что еще немного, и он затрахает Поттера до смерти?!

Как в ответ на это восклицание, в столовой с негромким хлопком появился домовик, которого Люциус посылал за сыном. Стучась обо все углы, выкручивая себе уши, бедное создание сыпало и сыпало словами, смысл которых тонул в их количестве и скорости произношения.

\- Тинки плохой, плохой, плохой эльф! Тинки должен наказать себя! Тинки относил еду мастеру Драко, Тинки должен ударить себя, вот так, так! Тинки должен был проследить, чтобы мастер Драко съел еду, которую принес плохой, плохой Тинки, а Тинки просто оставил еду и ушел! Плохой Тинки, вот так ему, так! Тинки должен был проследить, чтобы мастер Драко был здоров, но Тинки плохой эльф, Тинки испугался плохого мастера! Теперь плохой мастер умирает, мастер Драко умирает, Тинки плохой эльф!  
Тинки должен был следить, чтобы плохой мастер не умер, Тинки следил, чтобы плохой мастер не умер, Тинки следил, чтобы мастер Драко не умер, а мастер Драко умирает! Тинки должен себя наказать! Вот так Тинки, так ему, так!!!

Все, что смогли разобрать Малфои из этого словоизвержения - это то, что Драко и Гарри при смерти.

\- Да чтоб им всем!!! - выругался Люциус на столь быстрое подтверждение своего предупреждения.

* * *

 

Картина, встретившая их в комнате Драко, и впрямь была… удручающей. Бледный, конвульсивно подергивающийся Поттер, лежащий без сознания ничком Драко… Наскоро проведя диагностику, мужчина с удивлением констатировал магическое истощение у обоих. Только, если у Драко оно было, так сказать, «стабильным», то у Поттера отток магических сил продолжался без видимой причины. Вызвав домовика, и приказав тому принести все запасы Восстанавливающего и Укрепляющего зелья, которые есть в доме, Люциус щедро влил по три порции и того и другого обоим. Драко пришел в себя сразу, а Поттер… а Поттер открыл глаза только на несколько секунд, после чего опять потерял сознание. Повторная диагностика показала не улучшение, а ухудшение его состояния: магический отток, вместо того, чтобы прекратиться, только увеличился.

\- Отец, отойди! - и Люциуса оттолкнули в сторону.

Со все большим ужасом Малфой-старший наблюдал, как Драко судорожно срывает одежду с себя и с Поттера, и начинает ласкать партнера, не обращая внимания ни на его состояние, ни на присутствие родителей.

\- Драко, ты что творишь?!

\- Так надо! Я… я это быстро понял - если я не буду его… любить, то он таким вот и будет. Дальше будет только хуже! Мне надо сделать это несколько раз, тогда все будет в порядке. Пожалуйста, уйдите! Уйдите вы наконец!!!

Последний крик будто вымел супругов из комнаты. Стоя в коридоре перед захлопнувшейся дверью, они с ужасом переглянулись, и, не сговариваясь, направились к лаборатории, где уже который день Снейп варил таинственное зелье.


	8. Chapter 8

\- СЕВЕРУС!!! – не утруждая себя стуком, Малфой практически ворвался в лабораторию. – Что происходит?!

\- Ты про что сейчас? – Снейп недоуменно приподнял бровь.

\- Не придуривайся! – похоже, из-за волнения лорд Малфой напрочь забыл о манерах. - Я о том, что творится с моим сыном и Поттером. Что происходит? Почему он тянет с Драко силу, как вампир? И что с ним вообще такое? Ты же говорил, что теперь все в порядке!

\- Ну, во-первых: а что тебе не нравится? Все именно так, как вы все и хотели: покорный Поттер, которому для счастья только и нужен секс с твоим сыном! Что тебя не устраивает в этой ситуации? – Снейп даже руками развел, показывая свое недоумение недовольством Люциуса.

\- Что не устраивает? Что не устраивает?! – Малфой едва не поперхнулся словами от такого. – Какого Мордреда ты натворил, Северус?! Только не говори мне, что именно такого результата и добивался!

\- Знаешь, Люциус, меня мучает вопрос: а что ты делал на Слизерине? Тебе же прямая дорога в Хаффлпафф. Хотя, нет – Гриффиндор. Да, точно. Гриффиндор. Только они с такой беспардонностью что-то требуют, не имея на то никаких прав. 

\- Не имея никаких прав? – почти прошипел Люциус, вплотную подходя к Снейпу. – Драко мой сын, и я имею полное право требовать от тебя ответы!

\- А Поттер – МОЙ сын, и я имею полное право послать тебя куда подальше с твоими претензиями! Драко хотел Поттера? Он его получил? Получил. Я не гарантировал, что все и всем понравится!

\- Пожалуйста, хватит! Люциус! Северус, прости его, мы просто оба встревожены создавшейся ситуацией. Я понимаю, что мы не имеем никакого права требовать от тебя каких-то ответов, но я тебя прошу – есть ли что-то, что мы можем сделать, чтобы изменить ЭТО? 

Выпрямив спину, сжав кулаки и раздувая ноздри, Снейп пристально смотрел в выцветшие от бессильного гнева до почти прозрачного цвета глаза Люциуса. Смотрел с чуть заметной усмешкой, наслаждаясь бессильным гневом и откровенной беспомощностью могущественного лорда Малфоя. А рядом со слезами на глазах молча заламывала руки Нарцисса, наблюдая это противостояние. Уже готовый выхватить палочку и проклясть бывшего друга, Люциус все-таки смог обуздать себя и опустить глаза, признавая тем самым свое поражение.

\- И, во-вторых, - торжествующе улыбнувшись, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил зельевар, - мне вот интересно, с чего вы взяли, что это все? Вот так, просто, пара взмахов палочкой, несколько слов, и все так, как хочется?

\- То есть, это не окончательно? И все будет не так? – облегченно выдохнула Нарцисса, тайком взглянув на мужа. Люциус продолжал стоять молча, все так же опустив глаза, и никак не показывая свою заинтересованность.

\- Я же не просто так затребовал ингредиенты, некоторые из которых существуют едва ли не в единичном экземпляре. Естественно, что не все. Зелье будет вариться еще тринадцать дней, и все это время Драко надо будет поддерживать первичный контур в рабочем состоянии.

\- Ты называешь своего сына первичный контур? – отмер лорд Малфой.

\- Да, называю. – с вызовом произнес Снейп. – Тем более, что на данный момент, это не человек, а именно что первичный контур будущей личности.

\- А… а может, было бы лучше сразу…? – робко спросила Нарцисса.

\- Нет. Зелье можно было начинать варить только после уничтожения старой личности, но оставлять пустое тело – это как выслать приглашение всякой магической дряни: «В наличии есть пустое тело, приглашаются все желающие!» Ничего с вашим сыном не сделается, пусть не забывает пить вовремя Восстанавливающее и Укрепляющее, и все будет с ним в порядке. А теперь, советую покинуть лабораторию, у меня следующий этап, и вы мне мешаете.

Лорду и леди Малфой не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как покинуть помещение после столь недвусмысленной просьбы. Уже в коридоре Нарцисса тронула мужа за рукав:

\- Люциус, не надо. Тяжело всем, но наш Драко хотя бы…

\- Вот именно – хотя бы! – оборвал ее супруг. После чего потер ладонями лицо и, не глядя на Нарциссу, пробормотал:

\- Вот только, знаешь… Я все больше склонен согласится с Драко, с его мнением об истинном отношении Северуса к Поттеру…

\- Мнением? Каким мнением? – нахмурилась женщина. 

\- Так, не бери в голову, - выпрямился лорд, оставляя позади минуту слабости. – У нас сейчас и без того проблем хватает, чтобы забивать голову тем, что мы изменить не в силах. На данный момент перед нами несколько другая проблема: к Северусу сейчас обращаться бессмысленно, да и не стоит, пожалуй. А зелья, которые он назвал, нам нужны, и нужны в очень большом количестве. Покупать в аптеке я не рискну, Северус отпадает, Слагхорн… нет, к нему тоже не стану, но тогда где и у кого взять в таком количестве нужные зелья? 

\- Можно обратиться к Катарине… - неуверенно сказала Нарцисса.

\- Катарина? – вопросительно глянул Люциус. – Это та Катарина, про которую я подумал? А ты уверена в своем выборе?

\- Нас можно назвать почти подругами, насколько позволяет нам наше положение в обществе, – все еще неуверенно ответила женщина. – Но она хороший зельевар. Можно даже сказать, что ее квалификация не уступает Северусовой, только она узкопрофильный специалист. И зелья, сваренные ею, будут куда выше качеством, чем купленные.

\- Решай сама, ты, судя по всему, ее лучше знаешь. Только не забудь потом проверить их, во избежание, так сказать. Вдруг она по привычке добавит в них лишний ингредиент.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто она только и делает, что травит окружающих на завтрак, обед и ужин!

\- Не будем спорить, но семь почивших мужей леди Забини, причем, после брака с этой леди, как-то не оставляют места для других догадок. И вообще, разговор был не о том. Если ты уверена, то стоит побыстрее обратиться к ней – наши запасы зелий не настолько велики, чтобы их хватило на две недели.

* * *

 

На завтраке Люциус внимательно пригляделся к парням. Теперь, зная, на что обращать внимание, странности сразу бросались в глаза: да, Поттер поддерживал разговор, но набор его фраз был ограниченным. Впрочем, как и все остальное: движения, интонации, выражения лица… Обыкновенная механическая кукла. И даже зная, что ЭТО, его сын все равно вожделел Поттера! Мужчину едва не передернуло от омерзения. Но даже в таком состоянии – вымотанном, обессиленном, сонном, в его сыне было куда больше жизни, чем в том призраке, что последние месяцы бродил по дому. Все, на что хватило лорда Малфоя – это вознести про себя хвалу богам, что его миновало партнерство, так как представить себя зависимым от кого-то до такой степени он не мог себе даже помыслить.

Но, тем не менее, как бы неприятно ни было ему видеть Поттера за столом, правило появления на завтраках, обедах и ужинах для Драко он не отменил. Наследник Малфоев будет соблюдать правила и «держать лицо» при любых обстоятельствах! Оправданием может служить только смерть, и то – не всякая.

Несколько раз за это время в Малфой-Мэноре появлялся и Волдеморт, которого очень интересовало, когда же вся эта долгая история наконец-то закончится, освободив для его нужд так нужных сейчас политика и зельевара. Тот единственный раз, когда Снейпа посмели побеспокоить в его святилище, едва не закончился самым плачевным образом: зельевар как раз сосредоточенно помешивал жуткое на вид варево, когда его отвлекли. Только его выдержка и привычка держать все под контролем независимо от окружающих обстоятельств не дали загубить столь дорогостоящую и кропотливую работу. А вот Люциусу и Волдеморту пришлось долго вытряхивать из-за шиворота сушеных тараканов, банку с которыми Снейп, недолго думая, запустил в них.

В надежде, что скоро все закончится, Люциус стиснув зубы терпел и ждал, когда же будет готово чертово зелье, и ситуация хоть как-то изменится. Но, как и все долго ожидаемое, будничное появление Снейпа в столовой за ужином и его краткое «Готово», застало врасплох. Он даже растерялся: а что теперь делать? Сразу куда-то идти что-то делать, или опять нужно чего-то ждать?

На счастье (для нервов сиятельного лорда), все было уже готово. Зелье готовилось не просто так, а к как раз ожидаемому полнолунию. Пентаграмма давно начертана, Драко сейчас пойдет в спальню, пару раз напитает Поттера силой, а там и время подойдет. Что бы ни вертелось на языке Малфоя-старшего, он этот комментарий проглотил, и только молча кивнул. Зато Лорд не промолчал: ему было крайне интересно понаблюдать за финальной стадией, поэтому он даже не спрашивал, а, скорее, ставил перед фактом – он и Люциус поприсутствуют тоже. Северус только плечами пожал и усмехнулся – тогда уж и Драко пусть берут, как самое заинтересованное лицо. Сидевший тут же тихо, как мышка, Драко едва не засветился от счастья, услышав это разрешение, после чего активно потянул Поттера из-за стола: делиться магией перед ритуалом.

* * *

 

С предыдущих посещений Волдемортом ритуальная зала Малфой-Мэнора нисколько не изменилась. Все то же огромное, мрачное, величественное помещение, напитанное родовой магией почти до слышимого звона. И Северус не солгал: посреди этой залы уже была начерчена сложная пентаграмма, в углах которой пряталась руны и символы, от одного взгляда на которые к горлу поднималась тошнота. А в самой середине рисунка пряталась пока пустая купель из белоснежного мрамора. 

Оставив остальных за границей рисунка, Северус заставил Поттера раздеться донага, после чего провел его за собой к купели. Там он нажал на сонную артерию парня и держал до тех пор, пока тот не осел ему на руки без сознания. Уложив бессознательное тело на дно и пристроив его голову на специальную приступочку, Снейп вернулся к краю пентаграммы, забрал емкость с почти черной, отливающей перламутром жидкостью и небольшой, листовидной формы нож, отнес эти две вещи к купели. И только после этого он начал дорисовывать недостающие знаки, замыкая границу, тем самым отделяя зрителей нерушимым барьером от будущего действа.

Но вместо того, чтобы начать действо, ради которого все и собрались, Снейп встал на одно колено возле мини-бассейна и бережным, почти нежным движением смахнул с юношеского лба, уже прорезанного несколькими морщинками, невесомую белоснежную прядь. Задумчиво склонив голову к плечу, мужчина проследил пальцами линию лба, скул, провел пальцами по чуть разомкнутым губам. Потом снова провел пальцами по бровям, аккуратно разложил отросшие волосы молодого человека вокруг головы только ему ведомым рисунком. 

Только громкий демонстративный кашель Темного Лорда отвлек Снейпа от его медитативного состояния. Сделав долгий, прерывистый вздох, мужчина медленно поднялся, еще несколько секунд глядя в лицо того, кто должен был быть его гордостью, счастьем и утешением все эти годы, но вместо того был его головной болью, раздражителем и главным объектом ненависти. Еще раз вздохнув, Снейп отвернулся, медленно снял с себя мантию, оставшись в белоснежной рубашке с пышными, хоть и немного помятыми рукавами. Так же медленно аккуратно сложил ее на краю купели, снял ленту, стягивавшую волосы в хвост, позволив роскошной, иссиня-черной, чуть вьющейся гриве волос (в кои-то веки чистых!) рассыпаться по плечам. 

Еще один долгий взгляд на безмятежное лицо того, кто через несколько минут перестанет быть самим собой, и зельевар наконец-то начал действовать.

Углубление, в котором лежал Поттер, было наполнено водой так, чтобы над поверхностью воды оставалось только лицо. После этого, еще раз вздохнув, Снейп начал читать катрены на санскрите. Прочитав два куплета, он снова вернулся к границе пентаграммы, и двинулся по спирали к центру, останавливаясь возле каждого знака, и капая на него три капли крови из проколотого пальца. Как только он остановился возле купели, над ней вспыхнул разноцветный свет. Почти белый над самым краем, он плавно переходил в синий, потом в зеленый, зеленый переходил в почти черный, а черный – в красный. Цвет только что пролитой крови. Несмотря на то, что этот свет был очень ярким, глаз он не резал, но казался таким густым, что казалось - его можно потрогать руками.

Увидев его, и Снейп, и Лорд одновременно удовлетворенно кивнули. Подхватив колбу с зельем, Северус шагнул под этот цветовой купол, встав прямо над мини-бассейном, и снова начал читать катрены, в определенных местах капая несколько капель из колбы. Это длилось долго. По мере чтения и вливания зелья, цвет спускался вниз, и как будто впитывался в Поттера. Наконец, остался только алый свет.

Остановив чтение, Снейп глубоко вздохнул, резко выдохнул, и встал возле купели на колени, прямо на свою сложенную мантию. Поставил колбу, в которой осталась только половина зелья, рядом, и стал сосредоточенно закатывать рукава. Покончив с этим делом, он снова взял емкость в руки, и звучно начал читать следующий круг ритуала. Услышав текст, Риддл недоуменно нахмурился, и подошел ближе – он не узнавал тот ритуал, что начал Снейп. Да и на слух он отличался – если предыдущие катрены были похожи на заунывную монотонную молитву, вгоняющую уже через несколько минут в сон или транс, то эти были похожи на боевой гимн – резкие, с четко выраженной рифмой и ритмом.

Окончив один из куплетов, Снейп вылил остатки зелья в купель. От такого «вливания» свет всколыхнулся и запульсировал. Взяв в паузе нож, зельевар быстро нанес себе три глубоких пореза от локтя до запястья. Переложив нож в порезанную руку, и сжав ее пальцы вокруг рукоятки с помощью здоровой, он нанес себе три точно таких же пореза и на другом предплечье. Кровь чуть ли не ручьем хлынула в купель. А как только зазвучал следующий катрен, свет вытянулся столбом к самому потолку, и потемнел до багрового цвета.

\- Ты… ты! – Волдеморт подскочил к самой границе, но его не пустил барьер силы. Мужчина несколько раз стукнул кулаками по этому барьеру, как по стеклу. Видимо, удары были подкреплены магией, так как по «стеклу» прошла видимая волна дрожи. Не добившись никакого результата, он оперся об этот барьер обеими руками, и, зло поджав губы и нахмурившись, стал наблюдать происходящее в центре.

\- Том, что происходит? – Видя такое поведение любовника, встревожился и Люциус. – Я узнал первую часть ритуала, но что он делает сейчас?

Не желая пропустить ни слова, поближе к взрослым подошел и Драко.

\- Я прекрасно знаю первую часть. Этот ритуал должен был закрепить то, что Снейп наложил до этого, сделав первоначальную основу полноценной личностью. Но вот то, что этот… этот… творит сейчас…

\- Что происходит? – повторил вопрос уже даже почти напуганный Люциус.

\- Мы кое-что забыли… - с кривой ухмылкой повернулся Лорд к отцу и сыну. – Во-первых: как бы то ни было, Поттер – сын Снейпа. Во-вторых: Снейп – темный маг, даже не отрицающий этого. И в-третьих… как и все Темные, он мстителен.

\- Что он сейчас делает? – сразу ухватил суть проблемы Люциус.

\- Любой темный ритуал не обходится без крови. И этот – не исключение. Кровь должны были пролить оба – и Снейп, и Поттер. Но Снейп его изменил. Вместо крови сына он предложил Тьме свою кровь. И не только ее. – Тяжело оттолкнувшись от «стены», Лорд со вздохом выпрямился, и потер лицо ладонями.

\- Я понятия не имею, чем закончится этот ритуал. Вместо крови, своей и сына, Снейп предложил Тьме свою кровь, и свою жизнь. А что может выйти из ритуала с добровольным жертвоприношением, только Тьме ведомо. Мой тебе совет: убей то, что получится из Поттера, не дожидаясь выяснения результатов.

\- НЕТ!!! – На мужчин смотрели черные глаза Драко и кончик палочки с разгорающимся на ней зеленым огоньком. – Он мой, и только мой! Я сам вас убью, если вы еще хотя бы раз даже просто подумаете о его смерти!

\- Драко, ты понимаешь, что это будет уже не Поттер? – терпеливо спросил лорд Малфой у своего сына, стараясь не спровоцировать того на необдуманные действия. – Это будет уже непонятно кто, и у него вряд ли будет тот огонь, что так привлекал тебя.

\- Будет. - убежденно произнес Драко. – Вот как раз до этого от огня почти ничего и не осталось. А сейчас… - Он уже забыл о своей угрозе мужчинам, и зачарованно отвернулся к пентаграмме. За своим спором они как-то не заметили, как стих звучный голос, и разговаривают только они трое. Снейп уже не стоял на коленях, он лежал боком на своей мантии, свесив обе руки в купель, и, кажется, был без сознания. Столб багрового света опустился уже до половины, и продолжал впитываться в Поттера.

\- Сейчас этот огонь снова горит. И теперь он не просто греет – он даже обжигает. Это он, мой Гарри, мое пламя… - кажется, Драко не понимал, что там, за границей силы, умирает человек, которым он дорожил, и которого очень уважал. В отличие от мужчин, которые напряженно следили, как все ниже становится столб света, и все реже – вздохи Снейпа.

Прошло всего несколько минут, и свет опал полностью. Как только это произошло, случились сразу две вещи: из купель послышался долгий, судорожный вздох, и спал барьер, не дающий пройти к ней. Трое зрителей кинулись к участникам драмы: мужчины – к Снейпу, а Драко – к Поттеру. Что и следовало ожидать: пульс у зельевара не прощупывался, а диагностические чары показывали смерть. Решив последовать совету Лорда, а с последствиями своих действий разбираться потом, Люциус уже даже повернулся, поднимая палочку, но его медлительность и нерешительность обернулись против него: пока они отвлеклись на Снейпа, Драко вызвал домового эльфа и все, что увидел мужчина – это исчезающего с хлопком сына, крепко обнимающего Поттера.

* * *

Только к обеду, когда вызванные официальные лица зафиксировали смерть Северуса Снейпа, лорда Принца, были подписаны все бумаги, и отданы все распоряжения, Люциус все же добрался до комнаты сына.   
Решив не утруждать себя стуком, он снял с двери Запирающие чары, и вошел. Зря он так сделал. Постучи он, и дождись разрешения, может быть, ему бы не пришлось лицезреть открывшуюся взгляду картину. А может, и пришлось. Теперь это не узнать.

Поттер сидел в глубоком кресле прямо напротив двери. Сидел одетым, широко расставив ноги, и опустив глаза на белокурую макушку Драко, ритмично двигавшуюся вверх-вниз. Хлюпающие звуки, нагота Малфоя-младшего, щедро раскрашенная засосами, царапинами и укусами, а также засохшей струйкой спермы на внутренней стороне бедер не оставляли места для догадок.

Без сомнений, Поттер слышал, как кто-то вошел, но так и не соизволил поднять голову, продолжая наблюдать, как ритмично исчезает-появляется его член между губ Драко, которому жесткая хватка на затылке так же не позволила удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Взбешенный этой картиной, Люциус от души хлопнул дверью, и уже открыл рот, чтобы весьма нелестно высказаться о поведении сына, но тут Поттер все-таки поднял на сиятельного лорда глаза. И все возражения, уже собиравшиеся сорваться с языка Люциуса, замерли у него на губах. Единственные звуки в комнате издавал Драко, продолжавший с видимым удовольствием делать минет, и ни капли не заморачиваясь тем, что на него кто-то смотрит. 

Даже годы спустя мужчина под страхом смерти не мог сказать, сколько длился этот обмен взглядами. Наконец, Люциус смог опустить глаза, признавая свое поражение, и выскользнуть за дверь. Уже в коридоре он тяжело привалился к стене, чувствуя, как неприятно прилипла насквозь мокрая рубашка к спине, и изо всех сил рванул ворот, даже не слыша, как по полу дробными горошинками застучали мелкие пуговки. Несколько раз судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь продавить сухой, колючий комок, в кровь раздирающий горло, но так и не смог. И даже зажмурив глаза, он продолжал видеть полные холодной насмешки, любопытства, превосходства и азартного предвкушения чего-то ярко-зеленые, как самые дорогие колумбийские изумруды, глаза с ярко-алым, как та самая кровь, которой эти самые изумруды так щедро политы, зрачком…


	9. Эпилог.

\- Ну же! Ну! Да расслабься ты хоть немного! Что ты такой зажатый? Как сухое бревно. У меня из-за тебя все настроение пропало… 

Разочарованно оттолкнув любовника к стене, страдалец заворчал:

\- Да что с тобой такое? Вроде, не девственница, чтобы так ломаться... И не в первый раз мне подставляешься, а все зажимаешься. Чего стесняться, не понимаю. Том тебя все эти годы во все дыры имеет, и не жалуется. Хотя с твоим отношением к сексу неудивительно, что у тебя только один ребенок – с таким любовником любой или любая целибат сохранять предпочтет. То ли дело мой Дракончик – такой мягонький, покорный, ему так приятно детей делать… Бля, опять хочется. Ладно, от одного разика с него не убудет, я его в прошлый раз до самых родов ебал, а тут еще три месяца. Но ты сегодня себя подготовь к моему приходу, мне одного раза мало будет. Ладно, я пошел, а ты меня жди, только очень жди! – и, весело насвистывая какую-то фривольную мелодию, Поттер удалился по направлению их с Драко супружеской спальни.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Люциус Малфой не сполз по стене на пол, хоть ему это и хотелось сделать. Ни слово, ни вздох, ни жест не выдали его состояние, только длинные ресницы слиплись стрелками, да чуть более бледной стала кожа. Простояв у той стены, к которой толкнул его нежеланный любовник, где-то с минуту, Малфой покрепче ухватил свою трость, и, гордо задрав подбородок, двинулся по коридору. Стоил ему только шагнуть из тени под солнечный свет, как его белокурая шевелюра мягко засияла.

Год. Всего один год понадобился, чтобы драгоценная платина сменилась благородным серебром. Сколько раз он жалел, что промедлил, и не убил чудовище, что получилось из Поттера! Знай он то, что было ведомо ему сейчас, и даже жизнь его сына не стала бы препятствием для этого действия! Уж лучше Наследник из боковой ветви, чем та вечно беременная пародия, что сейчас… И Наследника, по сути, нет, и с внуками он видится всего несколько минут в день, и то – под строгим надзором, а ко всему прочему… Тут он даже сбился немного с шага, а ко всему прочему, у него сегодня будет крайне… насыщенная ночь. 

 

* * * 

 

Без стука вломившись в комнату, которую Волдеморт использовал как кабинет, когда находился у Малфоев, Гарри рухнул в кресло напротив стола. Просидев прямо всего несколько секунд, он сполз по сиденью вниз, практически лег, вытянул одну ногу вперед, а вторую закинул на подлокотник.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это не та поза, которую мне нравится наблюдать? – неодобрительно посмотрел на него Лорд.

\- Да ладно тебе, не порти мне настроение. Мне сейчас та-а-а-ак хорошо…

\- И почему же?

\- Быстрей бы Драко рожал, а то сейчас то нельзя, се нельзя, и вообще – умерьте свои сексуальные аппетиты! – кривляясь, передразнил Поттер колдомедика, наблюдающего его мужа. – Хотя, как я считаю, если в предыдущие четыре раза ничего не случилось, то и сейчас ничего не будет. Да и вообще – хороший трах еще никому не вредил.

\- Откуда в тебе эта озабоченность… - в который раз вздохнул Лорд.

\- О! – воздев указательный палец к потолку, воскликнул Поттер. – Я же совсем забыл!

\- О чем? 

\- Сегодня же годовщина даты!

\- Какой даты?

\- Как какой?! А самопожертвование директора Дамблдора и его самых близких соратников из Ордена Феникса во имя всеобщего блага? Сегодня как раз десять лет с того дня. Надо бы это отпраздновать как-нибудь… Блин, Драко пока больше трогать нельзя… Ладно, тогда остается Люц! Ты, это, прости, но на сегодня старший блондинчик мой! Лады?

Волдеморт едва не скрипнул зубами от бессильной злости, но сказать так ничего и не осмелился. Давно, всего через несколько месяцев после того самого злополучного ритуала, когда Поттер и Драко не только были уже женаты, но и ждали прибавления в семье, Поттер в первый раз принудил Люциуса к сексу. Малфой из-за своей гордости промолчал, и попытался сопротивляться сам, но дело просто закончилось банальным изнасилованием Люциуса. Выяснив это, Лорд, пригласив Поттера в свой кабинет, попытался надавить на него, и нарвался сам. К зеленым глазам с алым зрачком оказалось довольно просто привыкнуть, но вот глаза, полностью затянутые Тьмой – они внушали ужас. А дополненный болью, с которой не сравнится никакая пытка, никой Круцио, этот ужас заглушал все. Именно тогда Лорд впервые понял, что есть что-то, что намного страшнее смерти. И наутро, когда лорд Малфой посмотрел в глаза своего любовника, Том первым отвел взгляд. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Люциус понял все. С тех самых пор того тепла и доверия, что было между ними раньше, больше не было. Просто секс между господином и подчиненным.

\- Самопожертвование во имя всеобщего блага?! Ты называешь ловушку, устроенную тобой на заводе по производству хлора, самопожертвованием?! 

\- Не, а что не так? – искренне удивился Гарри. – Конечно, мне пришлось помочь принять им такое решение, но почему ты считаешь, что это не так?

\- Ты хладнокровно заманил старика и еще толпу народа на этот завод. Среди этого народа, кстати, были и твои друзья: Грейнджер, Уизли и твой крестный. После чего взорвал его, вместе с толпой ни в чем не повинных магглов. О чем ты думал?

\- Да ну тебя, ты стал таким скучным. Вон, даже о магглах стал беспокоится… Эти магглы плодятся как кролики, одним больше, одним меньше – разницы никакой!

\- На том заводе было около двух тысяч, а это куда больше одного.*

\- И что? К тебе хоть кто-то пришел? Кто-то что-то заподозрил? Не забывай, я долго жил среди них, и неплохо знаю их привычки. Ты думаешь, что хоть кто-то нас заподозрил? Да ничего подобного! Все списали это на очередную халатность! У них постоянно что-то взрывается! Зато, от скольких проблем мы избавились, отправив старика и его теплую компашку на тот свет. А что до Грейнджер и Уизли… Одна грязнокровка, никак не желающая понять, что мы – совсем другой мир, со своими обычаями, культурой и традициями. И которая при этом волокла все проблемы и придури своего мира в наш. А второй – обыкновенная пиявка, прилипшая ко мне и тянувшая все, что могла: деньги, славу, внимание, знания. И силу. А крестный… Крестным был для Драко Снейп, с готовностью жертвовавший для него всем, в том числе и сыном. А Блэк так, блохастая шавка, которую даже из Рода вычеркнули. Так что, туда им и дорога.

\- Но объявлять его смерть самопожертвованием? Да еще во имя всеобщего блага? Не находишь, что это уже неприкрытая издевка?

\- Да почему?! – Гарри даже выпрямился и скинул ногу с подлокотника. – Почему нет? Пока он был жив, эта подпольная возня так бы и продолжалась, мешая нам проводить свою политику, и ломая планы. А так: он умер, решив, что его время прошло, и что надо уступить дорогу тому, кто видит выход из того тупика, в который привели магмир его действия. Умер, прекрасно осознавая, что после его смерти не будет больше противостояния, а значит – и ненужных смертей. Чем не самопожертвование?

\- Подкрепленное почти двумя десятками артефактов, обеспечивающих антиаппарационную и безмагическую зону, – уточнил Лорд.

\- Ну да, – как ни в чем не бывало, согласился Поттер, снова принимая прежнюю позу. – Что поделать, если Дамблдор был упертым, и не любил быстро менять свои планы.

\- Снейпа на тебя нет, он бы тебе живо объяснил…

\- Да что вы все носитесь с этим Снейпом уже столько лет!!! – казалось бы, безобидное замечание привело к устрашающим последствиям: глаза Поттера вновь заволокла Тьма, а сила, разлившаяся в помещении, легла на плечи могильной плитой.

\- Ты, Люциус, напивающийся втихомолку у себя в кабинете и ведущий задушевные разговоры с покойником! Драко, тайком навещающий его могилу и носящий, ты только вдумайся в это, Том, лилии! Белые лилии! Наивный, он что, серьезно считает, что я не знаю про эти походы?! Запретить ему их, что ли?

\- Раз носит столько лет, то, наверное, огорчится, если ты так сделаешь?

\- И что? Нет, и что с этого? Ну, огорчится. Ну, расстроится и поплачет. Мне-то с этого что?!

\- Когда любишь, так себя не ведешь…

\- Любишь? Любишь?! То-о-ом, ну ты сказанул!! У магглов я как-то где-то встречал высказывание: «Плохая привычка появляется за три дня, хорошую – вырабатываешь 90 дней». Так вот, Малфои – моя плохая привычка. Что-то там намудрил Снейп при ритуале, что особое удовольствие я чувствую только если сплю с представителем именно этого Рода. Но чтобы от этого зависела моя жизнь… Мне просто очень приятно их иметь. Люциус такой несгибаемый, его так приятно каждый раз заново ломать. А Драко такой покорный, с таким удовольствием принимающий все, что мне вздумается с ним сделать. И не просто принимающий, а испытывающий удовольствие… М-м-м-м… Но если эти двое только попробуют рыпнутся, или перейдут некую грань… Что ж, магов много, а Наследники уже есть. И они это прекрасно осознают. Оба.

\- И Том… - на мага взглянула сама Бездна. От этого взгляда Волдеморт постарался еще больше сжаться в кресле. Сколько раз он проклинал себя, что не настоял, и еще больше – Люциуса, что тот не успел уничтожить ЭТО, когда было еще возможно. Тогда, при самом первом знакомстве, он почувствовал то, что не испытывал никогда. Страх. Страх, что его могут вот так, походя, не заметив и не приложив никаких усилий уничтожить, не оставив даже праха. Может быть, именно злость за этот страх и не позволила ему защитить Люциуса от домогательств Поттера, в глубине остатков свой души посчитав это местью любовнику? Сейчас это уже не имело значения.

Неизвестно, что там намудрил при ритуале Снейп, но Госпожа Тьма получила «сосуд», в котором могла воплощаться, и власть над теми, кто верил в нее. В самом начале, пока они еще не поняли, что теперь из себя представляет мальчишка Поттеров, несколько молодых сторонников Волдеморта решили отомстить ему за злые розыгрыши и насмешки. Пятеро против одного – шансы были неплохие. Против любого, но не Поттера. Когда отвечающие за молодняк кинулись разыскивать пропавших, они с трудом смогли сдержать себя.

Окровавленный, вывернутый наизнанку ком плоти, еще живой, дышащий и безостановочно кричащий где-то там, внутри, танцевал танец за танцем на десяти руках, повинуясь малейшим жестам улыбающегося Поттера.

Паникуя, Лорд тогда сделал свою самую главную ошибку – он признал Поттера своим Наследником. Признал, в попытках заглушить свой страх. Ведь Наследник не может убить Главу, правда? Слишком поздно он понял, что Поттер остался Поттером, даже потеряв себя. Феноменальная удача его так и не покинула: да, с любым другим этот номер прошел бы, но активизировавшийся крестраж, слившийся с восприятием Снейпа о Поттере-гриффиндорце, ключевые характеристики личности, и благословение Тьмы… У Волдеморта не было власти над Поттером. И все, что он мог – это молиться, чтобы его Наследнику не надоело играться в реформатора и завоевателя, и он не решил примерить на себя корону Темного Лорда. В этом случае вся его сила, знания и власть не помогли бы ему спасти собственную жизнь. 

\- Том, очень надеюсь, что тему Снейпа при мне больше поднимать не будут, – продолжил Поттер. – Это не те разговоры, что мне приятны. Мне крайне не нравится, когда это ничтожество и труса называют моим отцом.

\- Труса? – Лорд удивился настолько, что даже забыл про свой страх. – Он столько лет шпионил, столько…

\- Труса! – жестко оборвал его Поттер. – Причем, самым худшим из всех возможных. Тот же Петтигрю был куда честнее и благороднее его в своем страхе! Он был трусом, и не скрывал этого. А Снейп… Он прятал свою подлость и трусость за гордыней и острым умом. Я больше чем уверен, что не было никакой любви между ним и моим отцом. Точнее – с его стороны. Была банальная страсть. А вот Джеймс его любил, и любил искренне, иначе бы не забеременел, и не согласился на этот в высшей степени нелепый план. Снейп просто струсил, когда понял, что надо принять на себя ответственность! Люби он его искренне, и никакое заклинание и зелье не заставили бы его с такой силой ненавидеть партнера! Да, была бы неприязнь, раздражение, но не ненависть, которую он пронес от отца к сыну!

Да и сам план… Сколько их было, таких семей, которым пришлось делать выбор? Они расставались, бежали, прятались, но не обманывали сами себя, прикрывая свой страх перед ответственностью гордыней! А ведь именно это и сделал Снейп! Что ему мешало поставить якоря на истинную память покрепче и поглубже? Ничего. Но он этого не сделал, и двадцать лет упивался жалостью к самому себе: «Ах, Лили!» А я? А как же я? Тот, о ком он клялся заботиться? Что он сделал для меня?

-А потом, когда случилось то, что случилось? – опершись обеими руками об стол, Поттер прямо взглянул в глаза Волдеморту. Хвала Мерлину, уже своими, красно-зелеными глазами, а не той жутью, что этого. – Для любого другого, НОРМАЛЬНОГО мага на первом месте был бы его ребенок. Не крестный сын, не друг, не кто-то там еще… Его собственная плоть и кровь, которую он собственноручно предал, да еще и не один раз. Но что делает наш гордый и несгибаемый зельевар? А?

\- Я скажу, что. Он принимает еще одно трусливое решение. Он не хочет решать чью-то судьбу, и поэтому выбирает тот вариант, где ему не придется это делать. А что? Он снова жертва, мученик, которому приходится истязать собственного сына. Только нимба над головой не хватает, как у маггловских святых. 

\- Но он же пожертвовал ради тебя своей жизнью. 

\- Все из той же оперы. Магия не терпит такого, и его ждал откат. Ха-а-а-роший такой откат. Скорее всего, за все его предательства его ждала не самая легкая смерть, вот он и поторопился сдохнуть полегче сам, прекрасно понимая все это. Да еще и подгадив при этом Малфоям, тебе и мне. Но при этом сумев остаться мучеником за веру...

\- Так что, давай воздержимся впредь от обсуждений персоны некоего зельевара, – снова падая в кресло и разваливаясь в нем пробурчал Гарри. – Ты мне лучше другое скажи, - азартно подался он вперед.

\- Что? – несколько рассеяно спросил Волдеморт, обдумывая страстную речь Поттера и не находя в этой теории изъянов.

\- Смотри: Англия у нас вот где! – Гарри крепко сжал кулак. – Магглорожденные сидят по институтам, пытаются совместить маггловские и магические знания и науки.** Сидят, пищат от восторга и посматривают свысока на остальных, считая себя высшей расой. Чистокровные сидят, думают, где бы лучше всего применить эти открытия и посмеиваются над обслугой, которой Магглорожденные, по сути, и являются. Европа ест у нас с ладони, не замечая, что мы в любой момент можем сжать кулак и свернуть ей шею, не напрягаясь.

\- И что?

\- Том, а Том… - шало блестя глазами, и так напоминая себя в четырнадцать лет, протянул Поттер. – Мне уже скучно возится в этой песочнице. Когда мы остальной мир завоевывать будем?  
________________________________________________________________________

* - Я без понятия, сколько человек может работать на заводе по производству хлора. Поэтому пусть будет эта цифра.  
** - Fargen, дико извиняюсь за откровенный плагиат, но иначе бы мне пришлось истреблять людей полностью, как расу. ))))

В С Е.


End file.
